BARF
by maemi
Summary: "Failing most of your subjects? Want to have better grades? Enroll now at B.A.R.F. TUTORIAL SERVICES!!! We'll make sure you'll have a ~barfing~ good time!!! ^_^ " (mitsuiXoc...this story sucks BIG time...gomen!)
1. Their HumDrum Lives

TITLE: B.A.R.F. (School Really Sucks!)   

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: **No purpose at all! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters……don't sue me……^_^

* I don't know when this happened….GOMEN.

CHAPTER 1: A Glimpse at their Hum-Drum Lives 

**~~ Class 3-3 ~~**

MITSUI 

My whole body shudders in a violent seizure of awakening. I quickly glanced around. _Did anyone see that? I hope they didn't notice my nap…._

I craned my neck to see the clock by the door. _Damn! It's only been ten minutes since this class started. Math is a nightmare. The numbers, equations and formulas fly in one ear and out the other. _

_I'd do anything just to leave this class….I don't even know why we have to study about parabolas and lines and anything related to do that! As if I can apply that once I become a great basketball player….Che! This really suck big time….._

YURI 

This class is really exciting. I mean, who ever thought of doing these equations is truly a genius. It's only been ten minutes but I feel like I've stayed here for a whole day because of all those amazing techniques sensei taught us. 

_ARE? Why is Mitsui snoring so loudly? How disrespectful! Guys like him don't deserve to study in a prestigious school like this….he's really a nuisance. I'd do anything to kick him out of this room….AH! I've got to stop minding him or I'll never understand what sensei's saying. I better jot down my notes now…._

**~ After 1 hour ~**

MITSUI 

_FINALLY! Now I can escape this boring class. However, I've got another obstacle; to get to my locker, the bathroom and then to my art class in 10 minutes! _ 

I bolted out of the room and escaped a close encounter with our class geek. I kept on running and fall in step with the line up of students at their locker. 

My combination was idly twisted on the lock and, with no effort, I opened it instantly. Grabbing my books, I slammed it shut but being full of junk, it took me a couple of tries. I raced to the bathroom just to find a horde of guys inside. After 3 minutes, I finally got a stall. 

After that, I raced out and ran full speed to my next class.

YURI 

That was a great class! It's so sad that it had to finish immediately. 

_Hmmm…next stop: Art class! I better get--_

" OW!" 

It was the sleeping guy. He was hurrying to get out of the room that he failed to notice me.

" Oi! Next time watch whe -- " 

I didn't get to finish what I'm supposed to say because he was already running 

through the hallways. 

_Jerk! _

I went to the bathroom first to freshen up. Upon entering, I was immediately bombarded by girls coming in and out. Inside, there was a long line on every stall. Thank God the line rapidly diminished or I will be inside forever. 

The bathroom is a cloud of chatter, the air is thick with the smell of smoke and perfume and other kinds of smell. I held my breath until I've washed my hands and got out into the hall where I sprayed myself with perfume. 

_I really think teachers should do something about those girls who smoke in the bathroom._

On my way to art class, I accidentally bumped into the 'popular and rich' crowd. They were also the members of our school council. 

_Uh-oh…._

" Hey, next time watch where you're going, weirdo!"

" Ugh! Does anyone of you have a disinfectant there or something? My finger touched her hair…totally icky!"

" GO AWAY! Can't you see we're in a hurry also? How stupid…."

" Hon, I'm itching. Could you please scratch my back?"

" Oi!" It was their leader and my long time-crush, Akari. " Move your ass, will you?"

" Ha…hai! Go…Gomen nasai…." 

" CHE! Next time watch where you're going…." 

And with that, they walked away. I looked at my watch. 

_DRATS! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!_

**~~ At Art Class ~~**

**MITSUI **

Art is pretty uneventful. I quickly popped out the assigned sketch and spent the rest of the time working on an independent project. It was an entry for my portfolio to be used later for my college application. Sensei was busy observing us when a girl suddenly came inside our room.

" GO….GOMEN….BATHROOM….LONG….JERKS…..STUPID…."

" Ah Ms. Ikeda! It's okay….come in. I understand. "

" I'm really, really, really sorry. I hope this doesn't affect my records."

" It's okay. Just take a seat and do your art. "

" Hai…arigatou sensei."

She took a seat in front of me. She looks like a mess. Her hair was sticking on her face and she was gasping for air on her seat. 

_What did she do? Ran a marathon?!_

YURI 

Art class was very boring because I can't concentrate. I was a little bit dizzy because of the running I did today. 

_I should have taken the other way. That way, I wouldn't have bumped with those airheads. But, I'm still lucky. Akari talked to me!  _

And with that, I became inspired and began painting on my sketch pad.

~ **After 1 hour ~**

**MITSUI **

HAH! Two more subjects and I can finally practice basketball. Che! All I managed to draw during our Art class was a line. Glad that sensei's in a good mood today….

When I got into the cafeteria, it's the usual barbaric scene of wild chatter and eating. I've got 30 minutes to wait in line for the snack bar and chow down a bagel, chips, and iced tea with my teammates. It was already my turn when a guy suddenly popped in front of me.

" Hey bastard, the line's over there."

" So what, ex-gangster turned goody-goody basketball player?" 

It was Akari Matsumi, the richest bastard in our campus and the president of our student council. How he ever got that position, being a jerk he is, always puzzles me. 

" Shut up or else…."

" Or else what?! You're going to fight me? What will your coach say eh?"

" Oi Micchi! What's taking you so long?" 

_BAKA SAKURAGI!!!!!!_

" MICCHI?!?!?!?!?! WHAT A LOUSY NAME!!!!!!!!!" 

Akari shouted this for the whole world to hear and after that, the whole student body laughed. 

" BAKA….This is all your fault! I told you not to call me that in public…."

" What's going on here Sakuragi?" It was Miyagi. 

_UGH! I should have just skipped lunch._

" That baka inu's making fun of Micchi here_."_

" Who are you calling baka inu, you redheaded monkey?! Don't you have any respect for your sempais?!?!"

" Do you deserve my respect, baka inu?!"

" Oi, oi…...will you two calm down?" 

_Arigatou Miyagi!  _

" Don't talk to me like that Shorty. Don't you know who I am? I'm Akari Matsumi, son of the well-known senator Kazuma Matsumi and president of the student council. Do you know that I can easily kick the three of you out from the basketball team or even from the school anytime I want to?!"

" What did you say?!?!?! How can your dad be so famous if I don't even know who the heck he is! And I don't give a damn if you're the president of whatever organization here…."

" CHE! That's because players like you have VERY low I.Q." 

" Why don't you just mind your own business, asshole?"

" OOOHHHH….Mitsui's pissed of right now! I'm so scared…." 

" TEME……..come here and I'll show you what the tensai's made of…." 

And with that, Sakuragi threw a bowl of food on Akari's face.

" BULL'S EYE!!!!" Miyagi and I shouted at the same time.

" Why you…." 

He aimed a pie on him but it landed on Rukawa's face who was just entering the room.

" NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Baka kitsune's so ugly! Good job, baka inu! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" Do'ahou…."

" NANI?!?!?!" 

He threw a bottle of ketchup at him but it landed on one of Akari's friends.

" NOW THIS IS WAR!!!!!" 

After a few seconds, what seemed an ordinary afternoon in the cafeteria turned into a very messy and noisy food fight.

_At least I was not the one who started it…._

YURI 

They're having a food fight for the nth time this week. Luckily, I hid under the table before the whole mess started. After a few minutes, our principal came and stopped all of them. Then of course, everyone was punished. Even me. 

_Life is so unfair…._

I was busy mopping the floor when someone dropped a glass of water in front of me. When I looked up to see who did that, I was surprised to see Akari. He was looking at me. I blushed. 

_Maybe he's going to ask me out…._

" Mop it. That area's still dirty."

Hmmm…so much for hoping. " Ha…hai! Go…gomen."

" Stupid geek…." 

And with that, he left me and joined his friends.

Meanwhile, on the other side, I could see Mitsui and his friends arguing on whose fault it was that they're cleaning. Of course, no one would like to take the blame. After that, one of them immediately fell asleep which angered them even more so they started fighting again. They eventually stopped when the principal came in again and pulled them apart. The four of them was asked to go to his office after cleaning. 

_Uh-oh….smells like more trouble for them! But they deserve it….they're so uncivilized and barbaric._

After finishing, I immediately went to my other classes. I listened to Terano-sensei lecture about ancient Japan while daydreaming of Akari. 

English was fairly easy. I took a vocabulary test, handed in a grammar assignment, wrote a poem, and got back a test that has a 98% grade. 

_GREAT! That means I'm passing…._

After class, I rushed down the hallways and changed my clothes. I had a part-time job, which is working at B.A.R.F. Tutorials Services. **B.A.R.F.** means **Better Academic Results Fast. **

_Isn't it fascinating? I get to earn money while I'm meeting new people and sharing my knowledge to them!_

After finishing my job, I immediately went home. I found mom preparing the table. __

" Tadaima."

" Onee-san! OKAYRI!!!!!!" 

It was my little sister Ayu. She's only 4-years old but she's already in kindergarten.

" Ei, how was school?"

" It was great! I got a lot of stars, see?"

" Very good, Ayu!"

" Of course, I'm smart like you onee-san."

" Yeah right. Whatever…."

" Yuri! Ayu! Food's ready!"

The two of us rushed to the table. _WOW! The food really smells and looks delicious._

" What's the occasion mom?"

" It's…It's your dad's birthday."

" Oh…."

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!!!! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WHEREVER YOU ARE!" 

" Ayu….stop shouting like that."

" It's okay Yuri. She's right. We could just hope that your dad's happy now….with his new family."

" Mom…."

" ITEDAKIMAS!!!!!!" Ayu helped herself with a lot of food. Mom looked at me then followed Ayu.

" Itedakimas…." 

I just ate a little partly because I'm already full with all the food the people at B.A.R.F. gave to me and partly because I just don't fell like celebrating with them.

After eating, I helped clean the table. Then, I helped Ayu do her assignments. After that, I went upstairs. I did 35 math equations and a Chemistry worksheet on the chemical reactions that happen on our everyday lives. Upon finishing, I freshened up myself then quickly hopped into bed.

~ Another day in the high school life of Yuriko Ikeda has finally ended. ~

MITSUI 

I GOT DETENTION THE WHOLE AFTERNOON. 

Fortunately, my other teammates were there so I was really not that bored. Miyagi and I had a blast annoying Sakuragi while Rukawa just slept the whole time. After that, we devised some plans on how to get back at that bastard Akari. We decided that from that moment, we are at war with him and his stupid followers. 

_Come to think of it, he really looks like a dog…._

After that, we immediately rushed to the court. There, Akagi gave us a very long lecture and a punched our heads. Ayako also gave us each a slap with her handy-dandy paper fan. After satisfying themselves, we started practicing. 

Miyagi was depressed the whole time because 'Aya-chan' got mad at him. Sakuragi, on the other hand, was also depressed because he's afraid that Akagi will tell his sister what he did and he's worried that she might reject him. 

_Che! These guys are really stupid! Getting depressed not because they got detention but because of the girls reaction.  _

That means, the only serious opponent I had during that time was the conceited jerk Rukawa. Of course, I gave him my best. 

_He should know where he really belongs…._

After totally draining my energy into the game, I staggered to the bus. On my way, I saw an establishment that had a very weird name: B.A.R.F. Tutorial Services. 

_Ugh! Who in their right mind would like to enroll or work there? Just the name disgusts me. _

Then I took a nap all the way home. At about 8 p.m., I finally reached my destination. My parents were not home yet. _As always. _ I freshened up myself first before going down to eat. I grabbed a tin-foiled plate and popped it into the microwave: _left-over pizza and pasta, alright!  _

I sat on the couch and clicked on MTV while thinking of ways on how to defeat Rukawa and Akari. 

After an hour or two, I finally felt sleepy so I turned off the TV and went up to my room. I noticed that there was a note left on my table. It said, " DON'T FORGET TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK! Love Mom." 

_Che! I forgot my books at school. I'd just copy tomorrow from Akagi or Kogure. _

And with that, I fell asleep. I dreamt about basketball. 

~ Another day in the high school life of Hisashi Mitsui has finally ended. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

MY! MY! ~_^

So what do you think? I hope you liked my new story. Next chap, they'll finally get to know each other. I know the title sucks big time. I can't think any other eye-catching title so I ended up using this. I got the idea from the story of Harry Potter, Book 4. You know, Hermione's S.P.E.W….But I hope you, my dear readers, will come to accept this pathetic title as the story goes on. I had a hard time thinking of words to fit in those letters so that it'll match my story. Whew! I think I already said a lot. SOOOO, you know the drill…. 

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^


	2. Result Of Getting A D

**TITLE:** B.A.R.F. (School Really Sucks!)  

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: **No purpose at all! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters……don't sue me……^_^

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ Blue-Blood: TY for being my very first reviewer!

~ Wadohui: I don't really understand what you're saying. But, I hope this looks better now for 'YOU'. TY for reviewing! ~_^

~ Tensaispira: TY for reviewing! BARF means **B**ETTER **ACADEMIC ****RESULTS **F**AST…**

~ Initial-I: TY for reviewing! I hope you'll also find this chap 'KEWL'….^_^

* I don't know when this happened….GOMEN!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 2: Results Of Getting A D 

**YURI**

" ITEKIMAS!!!!!!!!!" 

" Iterashai Yuri-chan! Don't forget to fetch your sister, ne?"

" HAI!!!!!" And with that, I ran off.

_UUUUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! What a nice Wednesday morning. I had already finished all my assignments, reviewed for all of the subjects we'll have a test today, halfway finished on my projects, star—_

My thoughts were stopped when  two out-of-breath girls suddenly approached me. I easily recognized them. It was Nayuki Shiori, member of the 'RUKAWA IS A GOD' fans club and her slightly autistic sidekick Sara Ozuna. 

Unfortunately, these two are also my only friends here at Shohoku. Nayuki had been my classmate since kindergarten and Sara had been my student since time immemorial. 

" Well, well, well….what's wrong with the two of you? Let me guess….you pissed off that first year again, ne?"

" YURI! You've got to help us!"

" EH?!?!?!"

" THAT red-haired monster's after us AGAIN….and it's all Sara's fault!!"

" What?!?!? I was not the one who insisted to watch that kitsune play right?"

" But you were the one who was screaming and shouting like a demented fool inside the gym!"

" WAAAH! Nayuki-sama's really mean!!!! I was cheering for Mitsui-kun, baka!"

" SHUT UP!!! Stop that--"

" Hey, does this conversation have anything to do with me?"

Upon realizing that I was still there, Sara stopped crying then joined Nayuki who was glaring at me.

" Of course! WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!"

" YEAH! JUST LIKE WHAT SHE SAID!"

" Sara….just let ME do the talking ok?"

" Hai….."

_This two are really wasting my time….._

I was about to leave when a very tall red-haired guy suddenly appeared in front of me. I can see that he was really fuming with anger. 

" AHA! I FINALLY FOUND THE TWO OF YOU… OH? THERE'S THREE OF YOU EH???"

" No…you've got it all wrong. I don't even know who this two are. In fact--"

" Teme…don't you dare lie to the tensai!"

" Wait….you're not supposed to fight with girls. And we're you're sempais. And--"

" YOU should tell that to your friends, baka!"

" Don't you dare call me baka, do'ahou!"

I saw him cringed when he heard me say THAT word. Then he started getting red. And redder. And redder. 

_Uh-oh! _

_He's beyond my control now….._

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! LET'S RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_What the-- _

The next thing I know, two hands grabbed my arms and started pulling me inside the school building while the red-haired guy was just behind us. Fortunately, four guys stopped him.

~~~~~RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~

And with that, the three of us ran to our respective rooms.

_UGH! What a nice start for my so-called 'nice' Wednesday morning…._

**MITSUI**

_Math class again. B-O-R-I-N-G…._

_I should have just skipped this class. I should have just stayed in the court. I should have just --_

Just then, 3 girls came running inside our room. They were all gasping for breath. The three of them were my seatmates. I know I should feel lucky to be surrounded by girls but these three are different. Nayuki and Sara are Rukawa's fan so basically, they make me sick. Yuri, on the other hand, is pretty anti-social. 

_Ugh! They're fighting again….what's new?_

" THIS is all your fault. I don't even know why I still hang around with the two of you. The only thing you bring to me is headache." Yuri said while glaring at the two.

" Maa, maa….don't speak so harshly like that. We're you're only friends you know." 

" I know. How very unlucky of me."

" Yuri-sama's really mean…." 

Yuri was about to say something to the other girl when sensei came in. _At last….these 3 will finally shut up._

Sensei began teaching with her monotonous voice. After 10 minutes, almost everyone's dozing off. Sara was busy painting her nails while Nayuki's busily composing different cheers for her 'Rukawa-kun'. 

_Sheesh__…baka!_

 The only person who was listening attentively to sensei was Yuri. 

_Wonder how she EVER got together with these two…._

" Oi! Why are you staring at Yuri-sama?" It was Sara who was sitting in front of me. 

" Eh?!?! Mitsui's staring at OUR Yuri?! Wow…that's new. He usually stares at YOU." Nayuki, who was sitting beside me, butted in.

" Che! I'm not staring at anybody."

" Yes you were. I caught you looking at Yuri-sama. You're being unfaithful, Mitsui…I thought you like me."

" That's because I'm thinking how she ever became friends with the two of you."

" That's because she has VERY good taste." Nayuki replied with a very proud tone.

" Good taste my ass."

" Why you….I hope Rukawa-kun beats the crap out of you!"

" Yeah! Just like what she said, you conceited jerk!"

" Che! The conceited jerk is Rukawa, not me. Honestly, I don't know what girls like about him. And did you know that what you two are doing is called pedophile? He's two years younger….NAYUKI and SARA SUKEBE!"

" WE'RE NOT SUKEBE, BAKA!!!" 

Nayuki was about to throw her book at my direction when Yuri, who sits in front of her, turned around.

" Will the three of you shut up?! I'm here to learn, not to hear the three of you bicker AGAIN with each other over some senseless things!"

" But Yuri-sama…."

"….it's Mitsui's fault! He insulted Rukawa-kun and he called us a suce--"

" I don't care whose fault it is! Just shut up…." And then she started jotting down notes again.

" I'll get back at you next time." Nayuki said before composing herself and started writing cheers again.

" I still think you're staring at her…." Sara said before sticking her tongue out and dozing off.

_I can't believe two idiotic girls surround me. Maybe this is my payment for all the things I've done in the past. But still…I think one is enough but….TWO?!?!?!?!?! _

And with that, I also fell asleep.

Before the end of the class, sensei gave to us the results of our exam yesterday. She said that she's glad that every one of us had a good grade except for two students. Then, she began handing out our papers. People around me started jumping and smiling which means that they passed. Finally, I received my paper.

I got a very big and beautifully written……**D!!!!!!!!!!! **

And as if getting a D wasn't enough…..

" Hisashi Mitsui and Sara Ozuna, please stay after class. The rest of you may go now and have your lunch."

GREAT. JUST GREAT. The identity of those two who didn't pass the test wasn't too hard for the rest of senior math, period one, to figure out. 

_SHIT!_

**~ Meanwhile, at the cafeteria ~**

**YURI**

" Nayuki, what did you get?"

" A B+. Not bad, if I may say so. Usually, I receive a B or B- but now, I've got B+. How about you?"

" A+."

" SUGOI!! Well, I shouldn't have asked you. It'll be a surprise if you get anything lower than an A."

" Flattery will get you nowhere. Ei, do you know what Sara got?"

" A very nice and gracefully written C-. Cool huh?!" 

" That baka! I taught her the whole weekend but she still didn't pass. I don't know what I'll do to her."

" Oi! Don't be too rude to her. You know her mom's in the hospital right?"

" Yeah….sorry. How's her mom going anyway?"

Then, Sara suddenly popped out of nowhere and screamed, " SHE'S FINE!!!!"

I almost sputtered the food I was eating while Nayuki fell from her chair.

" Hehehehe…I scared the two of you didn't I? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

We just glared at her so she eventually stopped laughing. 

" WHY are you here anyway?" Nayuki was obviously controlling her temper.

" Sensei said that she'd give me another chance. You'd tutor me, ne Yuri?"

" That depends."

" Eh?"

" I might have a full schedule on my tutoring job. There are a lot of stupid people out there you know."

" Yuri! You're pretty mean today. What's wrong?" 

Nayuki looked at me, concern reflected in her eyes. Sara just looked at me with her eyes glistening with tears. I suddenly felt guilty about my previous remark.

" I'm fine. I just don't feel like being goody-goody today BECAUSE the two of you ruined my morning."

" Fine. Just give us a notice when you're back to normal again." Nayuki said before taking a bite on her sandwich.

" Ok….by the way, Sara, you're with that Mitsui guy right? Where is he?"

**MITSUI**

" I can't believe I got a D." I said furiously. 

_Ill__ be dead after sensei calls my parents…SHIT!._

" I can." Kogure said while Miyagi and Sakuragi just nodded their heads while trying hard not to snicker.

" What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, hurt.

" Well, your mind hasn't exactly been on school lately. I mean, you're not burning the midnight oil studying, are you?"

" Not really," I admitted. " But come on, I've kind of had a lot going on since school started, and I had planned on more for the test but it's just I get stumped when I'm doing my homework. And I had been very busy lately. You know, practicing for our games. Besides, there are far more other things more important than math. And that's basketball."

" Micchi and his excuses." Sakuragi said while shaking his head. " You should have just asked help from this tensai. I would have gladly tutored you."

" Or you could have asked help from Aya-chan. She's pretty smart."

" Haruko-san too…." 

" You two are not helping me at all."

" So, what are you planning to say to your parents?" Kogure asked.

" Don't know….."

~ **Later that afternoon ~**

**YURI**

_Finally….classes are finished. I can now leave this place._

" Oi Yuri! Wanna go with us to the mall? I heard there's a sale today!" Sara asked me.

" Ummm…I can't."

" How about go with us watch Rukawa-kun and annoy that first year again?"

" I REALLY can't. I still have to drop by at B.A.R.F. and I have to fetch my sister and prepare dinner and everything. And even if I'm not busy, I would never resort to go with the two of you and watch sweaty guys fight over a ball and actually cheer for them. PATHETIC. They should just buy their own ball."

" You don't know ANYTHING about basketball, do you?" Nayuki asked me.

" No, and I don't care. Knowing what basketball is wouldn't help me make money, ne?"  
  


" Ok,Ok….you don't have to get angry. You're mom's working overtime again?"

" Yeah….rent's due next week."

" Wait! I thought it's your day off today at that disgusting place." Sara said while packing her bag.

" Well, I've got to check if I can get any tutoring job now. I really need the money. And for the nth time, THAT place is NOT disgusting."

" Anything related to studying is disgusting." Sara said thoughtfully.

" I totally agree with you." Nayuki said before giving each other a high-five.

" Whatever…." I rolled my eyes.

" So, we guess we'll just see you tomorrow."

" I guess….but I hope not."

" EH?!?!?!" They said in unison.

" I don't want to run again to save myself from death so early in the morning for a really stupid reason. JA!"

And with that, I left them gaping at me.

 **MITSUI**

_I wonder if sensei already called my parents….SHIT! What will I say to them?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

Because I was thinking too much on my impending doom, I played not to well on our practice game.

" OI Micchi! Tired already?! You're really not a match for the tensai. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

" Do'ahou."

" Teme kitsune…."

" URUSAI!!!!" It was Akagi. He gave Sakuragi a Gori punch that made him shut up. _Thank God for Akagi._

After 1 hour, practice was over. I was still thinking of different alibis when I heard Kogure call out my name.

" HUH?! What do you want?"

" Anou….Anzai-sensei wants to speak with you."

" About what?"

" I don't know but it seems important."

" Do you think it's related to my D?"

" Maybe….I don't really know."

_SHIT! Now my basketball life is ruined. SHIT!_

**ANZAI-sensei**

" Mitsui, your parents came today at my house. They informed me about your current situation. They were asking me if it would be better if you'd just drop from the team. They're really worried about you, much more that you're graduating after a few months from now."

" WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Wha….what did you say?"

" I said no, of course. HO! HO! HO! HO!"

" Oh….."

" Instead, I suggested another solution. I think it's better if we get you a tutor."

" A WHAT?!?!?!"

" A tutor. A math tutor to be exact. HO! HO! HO!"

**MITSUI**

_Was he joking? ME?!?!?!? GET A TUTOR!?!?!?!?!?! _

" No way. No way am I getting a tutor."

" It's already taken care of. Your dad left a message on the answering machine of a tutorial center that your sensei recommended. If I may remember, the center's name is B.A.R.F. Unique name, ne? He said you'd be in to start tomorrow afternoon."

_A tutor?!?!?___

I suddenly had visions of sitting in a cramped-up study room with my math book and some geek teaching me. Then I saw girls running after Rukawa instead of me because I was in the middle of an equation with some stupid nerd. 

_ARGH!!!! This is too much…._

" How long will I go there?"

" Well, until you and your tutor are in agreement that you understand the material. In her note, your sensei said she thought it might take a month or two. HO! HO! HO!"

_A month or two?!?!?!__ This is going to be one kind of hell for me…_

_Wonder who will be my tutor at that disgustingly named place? I bet she's disgusting…._

_I REALLY HATE THIS!_

**YURI**

" Ayu, wait for me here ok? I'll just go and check out some things."

" Hai, onee-san!!!"

And with that I left her in the lobby of B.A.R.F.

" Hmmmm….let'see….Ikeda…..Ikeda Yuri……HAH! Here it is…."

I quickly averted my gaze to the right side of my name to see whether I'm 'booked' or not. To my surprise, I found the 4-letter 'magic' word. FULL. That means my services were not just needed for a week or two but for a whole month or more. 

_SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I can finally earn lots of money!_

 I immediately went to the head of the center to confirm my acceptance of the job.

" Are you sure you can handle this?"

" Of course!"

" But you're graduating. You have a lot of other stuff to do. This job might be just a burden to you."

" Don't worry. I can manage everything."

" If that's what you say so, then this job is yours. You'll start tomorrow afternoon."

" HAI! Arigatou!!!!"

" Don't thank me. Thank your student."

" I'd do that tomorrow. By the way, may I know her name?"

" I don't really remember HIS name. All I know is HE'S also from Shohoku. Graduating too."

_Oh…a schoolmate. Great. Whoopee._

" Why that expression?"

" That must mean HE knows me….not a good start."

" Don't worry. You can manage everything, ne?"

" Yeah…."

" I'll just see you tomorrow then."

" Yeah…bye!"

I grudgingly walked back to the entrance of the building. I saw Ayu sitting down in one of the benches so I forced myself to smile. I don't want her to worry anyway.

" Onee-san! What took you so long?"

" Ayu, I got a tutorial job!"

" HONTO?!?!???"

" Yeah….so I was thinking we should go out and buy some ice cream first."

" ICE CREAM!?!?! YEY!!!!!!!!!"

" Oi….don't get too excited. It's just ice cream."

" Wow….you should get more tutoring jobs so I'll always get an ice cream!"

" Baka….I won't be able to save money if I'll always buy you ice cream, ne?"

" Hai!! I was just joking anyway….C'mon!"

And with that, we went out of the building and walked to a nearby ice cream parlor.

_Wonder who my student is? I hope he's not a jerk….._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

So what do you think eh? Does my fic make any sense???? I hope so….. 

I will be uploading my next chap maybe next, next week (as if somebody cares) because I'll have my final exams on Oct. 14-19 (actually, 16,18 & 19 BUT I've got to review, ne?). Wish me luck k? I don't want to be like Mitsui who attends tutorial lessons. ~_^

In the meantime….

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^


	3. The First Meeting

**TITLE:** B.A.R.F. (School Really Sucks!)  

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: **No purpose at all! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters……don't sue me……^_^

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ Choco no baka: TY for reviewing! ^_^ Don't worry, I'd think of a good description for Yuri. Hmmm….sorry to disappoint you but I'm a Filipina. ~_^

Anou, I'd like to ask you something….you joined my group didn't you? The one named kawaii_otakus? Well, it's not working anymore because communityzero.com wants me to pay a huge amount of money if I still like to continue it

So if you still like to join my other group then please do. ^_^….It's written on my profile.

~ Blue-blood: TY for reviewing! ^_^ YEP! After a long week of absence, I finally uploaded. Hope you'll like it!

~ Mitchi-girl: TY for reviewing! ^_^ Told you I'd make a Mitsui fic….I don't break promises you know?

~ Eliar Swiftfire: TY for reviewing! ^_^ I was actually surprised when I saw your name. Your fic's really good and funny. What about the advertisement? 

* I don't know when this happened….GOMEN!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 3: Dreams Are Better Than Reality

**YURI**

" Ooookay, all of this stuff fit in here an hour ago. It's got to fit in here NOW!"

I shoved the wooden bats in the corner of the closet and put the bases on the top shelf. I'd been trying to fit in all the equipment used during my phys ed class, which was baseball by the way, inside the supply closet for the past ten minutes, and my patience was already running thin. 

Just as I was about to shut the door, a volley-ball rolled of the shelf and bounced on my head before falling down to the floor. Then, it continued bouncing that sent the things on its way to topple over and after a few seconds, it finally stopped.

_ARGH!!!!! This is REALLY annoying! Why am I the one doing this anyway?! _

_Oh…I forgot. I volunteered for this to gain 'extra' points…._

Then I heard Nayuki and Sara screaming outside the room. 

" OI Yuri! Hurry up. You'd miss the bus you know!"

" Yuri-sama! Faster or you'll be late!"

" I KNOW! I would be finished by now if you guys would HELP me."  
" But we already took a bath!" They said in unison.

_Ugh! Those two are really useless._

I picked up the ball and threw it back really hard. Unfortunately, this was one of my more moronic moves- two more balls came rolling out of the shelf then bounced on my head again, along with a tennis net that toppled over me and a hockey stick that hit my already abused head. To tell you the truth, I feel like there are about a thousand bumps on my head right now after receiving those 'sweet little gestures' from these damned equipments.

_I really suck at P.E…._

_I HATE THIS SUBJECT!_

Then I kicked the locker, which caused more things to fall down. Actually, there were no more things remaining inside the closet. Everything was now scattered on the floor.

_To heck with this! I guess the feeling is mutual._

I sighed heavily, checking my watch. 

_Three-thirty.__ Fifteen minutes late for my tutoring job. _

_GREAT.__ JUST GREAT._

Finally, after 10 more minutes, I managed to round up every stray ball and other things lying on the floor and got the supply closet safely shut. Or so I thought.

_I sure pity the next poor person who will open this….._

I grabbed my backpack and jogged out of the room.

**NAYUKI**

" FINALLY! The princess came out of her kingd -- YURI?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! Ah….don't tell me you've been fighting with Mr. Volleyball and Mrs. Hockey stick again." 

" Basically….yes. I just love 'bonding' with them."   

" EEEEEW! Yuri-sama, where have you been?! To a pig pen or somewhere related to that?! Wait! I didn't know Shohoku has put up a corral here?! Do schools usually place corrals on their areas? What for? Do we offer classes here about piggery and all those barn stuff? How come I don't know anything about this?!"

_WHAT THE --_

" Sara….did you, by any stupid chance, flushed your brain AGAIN in the toilet while we're taking a shower?"

" Of course not! And besides, that would be TOTALLY and UTTERLY disgusting, Nayuki." 

" So, I'm guessing that making sense isn't just your area of expertise, is it?" 

" What do you mean by that?"

" My praiseworthy but half-witted friend, I'd love to interpret it to you but I'm afraid that the few scraps left by your infinitesimal 'medulla oblongata' would explode. Not that it would make any difference anyway…."  [TY for my handy-dandy thesaurus! ^_^]

" EH?!"

" See? Nevermind…OI Yuri! Don't you want to clean yourself first?"

" Eh?! What for? I smell just fine."

" You know, I've come across rotting bodies that are less offensive than what you look like now."

" It's okay. I'm there to teach him, not pose for him."

" But first impressions last."

" Yeah, Nayuki's right. First impressions definitely and absolutely last. By the way, Nayuki, what was your first impression about me?"

_Our conversation's getting pointless but I wouldn't miss a chance to annoy Sara…never._

" A miracle of nature."

" Really? (blushing) Why?"

" Because you, my dear inane friend, have the splendor and benevolence of a true goddess that any maiden would love to die for."

" Really? Wow…ummm…but what's inane? And benevolence? And --"

" AND, you have the brain size of an atom with an IQ of 2 and you're still able to talk. What a miracle indeed!"

_Ten thousands points for Nayuki! Yeah._

" NANI?! WAAAAAH! Nayuki's really a meanie. Tell her to get off my case, Yuri-sama…"

" I'd be nicer to you if you'd try to be smarter. And not just try. You've got to STRIVE for it REALLY hard."

" NANI?!"

" Hey, let's just continue this problem whether Sara's stupid or not tomorrow, ok? Now let's move. I'M LATE!"

**SARA**

" Hai…." 

Nayuki and I both said at the same time. Then we continued walking out of the building.

  
" Ne Nayuki…"

" What?"

" I sure pity her student."

" Shhh….she might hear you, baka!"

" Look at her. She NEEDS a total make-over NOW."

Then I saw Yuri-sama turn around and glare at me.

" If you're going to talk about me behind my back, make sure I don't hear it ok?"

" Hai…."

Then she continued walking and immediately rode the bus without even saying goodbye to us.

" THIS is all your fault.  I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."

" Demo Nayuki, it's the truth."

" I know. But next time, if you've thought of something to say, don't mention it ok? Or at least tell them to me when she's nowhere near us."

" Hai…."

_WHY is she always making fun of my stupidity…_

" Oi…I'm sorry. I just got all worked up with having a quick banter with you."

" Ok…but stop making fun of me."

" But I couldn't help it. It's amusing to make of fun of someone 'lower' than my level."

" No it's not."

" Well, you like playing with your dog."

" So?"

" That basically describes how I feel."

" WHAT? You're comparing me to a DOG?!"

" Eh…no?"

" Oh…ok."

I saw Nayuki roll her eyes and try her best to stifle a laugh.

" Ei…stop making fun of me!"

" I'll try. But I can't promise. Now let's go and see Rukawa-kun play!"

" HAI!"

**NAYUKI**

Sara's ignorance gives inspiration to morons everywhere that they could still improve!

She's the quintessence of stupidity, if I may say so…

I love using my knowledge on words to describe her…

And I'm such a wretched friend…

But it has a nice effect on me…

It always makes me happy!

Heheheheehehehehehehehehehee…….

Yuri's going to kill me if she finds out I'm verbally torturing Sara again.

Better hit it off with Sara now….

**~ Meanwhile at BARF ~**

**MITSUI **

I had been here for the past 30 minutes and I'm starting to get pretty mad. 

I hate it when I'm asked by someone to come early then that someone would be the one to be late. Not only was it rude, but it also threw off the order of things. I mean, I have far more important things to do than sit and wait here for my tutor forever. 

I have asked one of the tutors around here for the nth time already if my tutor's going to be here or not. She said that 'she's' already on 'her' way here.

_At least now I know my tutor's a she._

I began tapping my pencil tip against the tabletop in sharp, quick motions. It sounded like a little woodpecker was pecking away at a glass or something. 

" Ikeda! Your student's been waiting for you for the past 30 minutes! He seems really pissed off right now!"

_Pissed off?! More like I would love to strangle her to death this very instance. Hey! Ikeda sounds familiar…._

" NANI?! Shit….ARIGATOU!!!!!" 

_GREAT! Now she's finally here._

Then on the door, a girl about my age and I think was a head shorter than me suddenly appeared. She dropped her duffel bag beside her and it landed with a really loud 'thud' on the floor.  

" Gomen….P.E…..sucks….need…..grades….higher…..Nayuki….Sara….idiots….bus….slow…..GOMEN NASAI…."

She said this while looking down on the floor with her hands on her knees, obviously gasping for breath.

_Wait….I think I have seen her before. And those names….they sounded awfully familiar too….._

Then she looked up at me.

Her emerald green eyes were sparkling and her long wavy brunette hair that was supposed to be held in a ponytail was now sticking on her face. She was obviously from Shohoku because she was wearing a droopy red-and-white shorts with our school logo placed on it and an old white shirt that's really big for her.  

_Hmmm…come to think of it, if this girl tidies herself up, she looks a lot like…._

" YURIKO?!"

**YURI**

_What the --_

" MITSUI?!"

" Wow….I didn't know you're working here." 

" WHAT are you doing HERE?! Are you lost? There's no basketball court here, in case you didn't know."

" THANKS for the VERY warm welcome. And, in case you haven't noticed, it looks like I'M you're student and YOU'RE my tutor."

_MY STUDENT IS MITSUI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? My classmate, HISASHI MITSUI?!?!?!?!?_

_I must be having some horrible hallucinations or some nightmare or….._

Without thinking twice, I banged my head on the wall.

" OUCH!!! Damn…."

_AAAAHHHH!!!! I'M NOT DREAMING!!!!!!  _

" Ugh! I see you really love this room eh?"

" What?!"

" Nothing. By the way, nice outfit. Very….formal."

" Shut up."

I placed the pencils, eraser, folder, and pad down the tabletop, which was now covered with a thousand dots.

" Mitsui, I'm sorry for being late." 

" Twenty minutes to be exact. You know, for someone so good with numbers, stuff like this matters, right?"

" I said I'm sorry. Are you deaf or something?"

" Hey, did you stop to take a quick work-out? Not that you really need one…"

" Just shut up. Look, this really isn't my day so just save your remarks for next time ok?"

" Look, this isn't MY day too. I didn't come here to be the target of your PMS or whatever tantrums you have."  
" FINE. Let's just start ok? We don't have much time as it is."

" All right. It's your fault anyway."

Then he moved his chair over to make room for me.

_ARGH! This day is getting worse every minute….._

_And to think I have to spend time with him for TWO WHOLE MONTHS?!_

_As if seeing him in school AND at our classroom wasn't enough…._

**MITSUI**

_ARGH! This day is getting worse every minute….._

_And to think I have to spend time with her for TWO WHOLE MONTHS?!_

_As if seeing her in school AND in our classroom wasn't enough…_

" So, Kamaro-sensei told me that you need help in Math. Is that right?"

I clicked on the overhead study light, " Yep."

" What book are you using?"

" The same book YOU use, baka. We're classmates, remember?"

" I KNOW. I just thought that maybe, you're using a different book BECAUSE, if I remember it right, everyone in our class was passing Math and you're not." 

" And if I remember it right, you're so-called 'friend' didn't pass either."

" Well, she has her own reasons."

" I have mine too, baka!"

" Who are you calling stupid?!"

" Good question. I don't know…what's your name again?"

I saw her lips quiver and her fist clench for about a minute, took a deep breath then sighed.

**YURI**

_This guy's really getting on my nerves! He called me a BAKA when he was the one who needed my services!!!_

_But, I've got to calm down. His presence means my job. And my job means money._

_Inhale….exhale….inhale….exhale…._

" Okay. Sorry about that. Well, what exactly is the problem?"

" My grades are going down. I just failed my math exam for the….I don't really remember for how many times….and Kamaro-sensei already sent a warning note to my parents. And, the basketball tournament is just around the corner."

" So?"

" SO, I have to bring this grade up NOW and pass my next exams or I'd be dropped out of the team."

I tried to smile. I hated it when people, like this jerk here, expected a miracle cure after only one session. TOTALLY RIDICULOUS, and not to mention, DISGUSTINGLY PATHETIC.  

" Well, according to my schedule, you've got to meet with me on a M-W-F basis from 3:15 to 4:15. If those times ever pose any problem on your overly busy life, we can try to set our meeting at another time or for another day."

He shook his head vigorously, " THAT won't be necessary. A short session after school is fine. The shorter, the better. We don't have to finish the whole two months actually."

_What an overly conceited and know-it-all jerk…._

" Okay….but that's for ME to decide. I'm not even sure if we'll last for ONLY two months. Judging from your last performance, it depends on how fast you'll learn from me. And we've got to meet at least an hour or I will not get a full payment."

He heaved a long and painful sigh, " Hai….sensei."

" YURI. Call me by my name, ok?"

" Whatever…..hey, isn't that the term used for --"

" Shut up."

" What?! I haven't even finished what I'm going to say!"  
" I KNOW what you're thinking, pervert."

" You sure a fast thinker. A hentai thinker, that is."

" I'm not fast. You're just really slow. Now stop all this nonsense ok? Sheesh…"  
  


**MITSUI**

_I thought I could 'charm' my way out of here but…I was wrong._

_YURI is not seducible in any way._

_BORING…._

" Well, what I usually do is help my students with their daily home works and then I'd give them some additional worksheets to be turned in to me the next session."

" YOU'RE giving ME home works?! That's unfair."

" Well…."

" I'm already having hard time answering our home works from class. You can't do this to me."

" THAT'S how it works here. You'll get used to it anyway."

" But --"

" No buts. You've got to follow me whether you like it or not."

_GREAT.__ I'M REALLY HAVING A BLAST HERE._

" Don't you have a quicker method? You know, like speed-reading but for Math? I mean, you're a smart person. You probably have something like that here, right?"

" NO. And if I do have some tricks like that, I WON'T give it to you. You should learn your lessons the hard way."

" Fine. Whatever…."

**YURI**

_HAH! Speed-reading for MATH?! Now that's new…._

_Sara would definitely be my very first customer in case there was a trick like that._

" So, did you bring the assignments sensei gave us today?"

" Yeah. I think it's somewhere in here…."

Surprisingly, he began rummaging inside his pants' pockets. But, all he got were some candy wrappers and a hanky.

" Anou….don't you have a bag?"

" NO. Wait…I left my bag in school but the only things inside it were my extra clothes. AND a bottle of water."

" Ooookay. And you call yourself a student..."

" Well, that's not any of your business right? You're here to teach me about Math, not lecture me about what a student should or should not bring to school."

" FINE."

" GOOD."

" Then I'D just use MY COPY because YOU conveniently lose YOURS!"

" Do whatever you please."

_This guy's really a living example of a stuck-up jerk! _

_I was just being curious then he suddenly gets mad at me…._

I quickly read through our assignment. _This seems pretty easy…._

" So, do you have any questions about this?"

" Nope."

" Are you sure?"

" Yep."

Then he looked at his watch. After that, he looked at me.

" Times up."

" Yeah….right. Look, I know you're supposed to go now, but I though we could stay a little longer to make up for being late."

I saw him brush through his hair and peered out of the window. Then his face lit up. 

" That's nice of you but I can't. I have to go back now to school and practice with the team."

" Oh…okay."

" So, I'm to read over my assignments and we'll go over it tomorrow?"

" No. Our next meeting's on Friday, remember?"

" Right…but I'd still see you tomorrow at school so I'll just ask for your help if ever I can't answer these questions."

" That is if I'm not busy teaching Sara."

" Oh…Sara…I pity you."

" I don't need your pity. I'm already used to it. And, another thing, you may work on these too."

I handed him some worksheets and upon receiving them, he grimaced.

_HAHAHA! How I wish I had a camera right now._

" So, you better go now. I'll just see you tomorrow."

" Don't remind me."

" BYE!"

" ……………………………"

And then, he left the room while murmuring different curses directed to me.

_He's really a jerk up to the last minute…._

 _At last! He's finally gone…._

_I still can't believe Hisashi Mitsui's the one I'd be spending my free time every afternoon.…AND, his family would be the one to pay for my services…._

_Nevermind__….it's still money._ I can't let my pride get the better of me.__

_Wait till Nayuki and Sara hears this! I'm sure they'll annoy him for the rest of his life for being my student._

I leaned back to stretch m legs. My eye caught a glimpse of someone wearing a Shohoku uniform. It was Mitsui, walking out of the building and was immediately bombarded by girls and some of his teammates.

_HAH! As if he's just been released from some kind of jail._

Feeling annoyed, I took out my copy of 'Sophie's World', the novel we were reading for English, and opened it up to where I'd let off last night.

Then, Miya, another tutor here at BARF came and gave me some food. Then, we began talking about my 'handsome in a rugged way', according to her, student. It seems that she was the one bothered by Mitsui so many times while I was still on my way here. She also happened to overhear our 'tutorial lessons' and we had a blast making fun of him.

_Hmmm….it feels so good to smile at last…._

**MITSUI**

_Ahhh__…_

_Free at last!_

_I still can't believe Yuriko Ikeda's….I mean, Yuri's  my tutor…_

Once outside the building, I was immediately bombarded by some girls and some of my teammates. They were all there to support me and to make sure I don't miss any practice we'll have today and in the coming days. 

As I was about to leave with them, I caught a glimpse of my study room.  There, I saw Yuri leaning on her chair with his feet over the table. She was reading a book, probably the one where we have to make a report. She looked pretty tired.

Then, another tutor came inside the room and gave her some food. Her face lit up and she smiled. Then the two of them began talking with each other. It looked like they were having a good time because Yuri couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Come to think of it, I've never seen her smile like this.

It looks….nice.

_Wonder what they're talking about…._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~_^ **MY! MY!

After so many trials and hardships, I finally uploaded….

I just finished taking my finals from hell and I'm just recovering from a headache brought up by a tornado of different information that swept my little brain up to its saturation point. Mind you, it even went supersaturated, I think. Hope I passed….even a 3 would be enough for me. At least it's a passing grade, ne?

YEYYYY!!!! Sem-break, HERE I COME!!!!!!! Anime marathon to the fullest….^_^

And to show my happiness, I got my hair cut really, REALLY, short. So short, it looks disgusting. ~_^

So, I hope you liked this chap. Nayuki's a REALLY nice friend, isn't she? Hehehehe…~_^

Oh! I would like to thank Merriam & Webster for helping me find the right synonyms…and TY too to the built in thesaurus.

 I'm actually having a writer's block now. I don't know how I'd continue this. Anyway, the week is still long. I'm sure inspiration will hit me one of these days. In the meantime….

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^

**  
  
**


	4. Excuses, Excuses

**TITLE:** B.A.R.F. (School Really Sucks!)  

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: No purpose at all! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…so don't sue me k? ^_^**

                And some parts of this fic were taken from my sister's (wadohui) upcoming story entitled "I'd Rather".   

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ sLL: TY for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. ^_^ BTW, when will you update your story? Update sooner k? 

~ Fiery Ice: TY for reviewing! ^_^ Hmm…if you want to find out how she became friends with them, read chapter 2. Yuri explained it there but not in full details. How she managed to be friends with them up to now is a mystery even to her. I'd try to explain it further on future chapters, k? 

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! Yeah…my hair now is REALLY short. Disgusting…

~ Eliar Swiftfire: TY for reviewing! I'm glad you still like my story…^_^… After reading your fic where you reviewed another fic, I thought you would end up not liking this fic. 

~ akuma-tensi: TY for reviewing! Even though it's not decent, it's still a review ne? (LOL! ^_^) BTW, SHINDOU SHUICHI IS MINE!!!!  Hehehehehe…I'm REALLY possessive. ~_^ 

~ Blue-blood: TY for reviewing! BTW, what do you mean by "natural" bits? And don't worry; I'd eventually explain Yuri's indifference to Mitsui. 

* I don't know when this happened….GOMEN!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 4: Excuses, excuses…

**~ Thursday Morning ~**

**YURI**

" Mitsui's my new student."

I saw Nayuki close her eyes and clamp her ears. Then I saw Sara open her mouth. 

_Maybe it was not a good idea to tell them after all…_

**SARA**

" NANI?!?!?!?!?! HONTOU NI?!?!?!?!?!?!  Mitsui's your new student?! MY Hisashi Mitsui?! Our classmate, Hisashi Mitsui?! The other one who failed Math, Hisashi Mitsui?! MY backmate and Nayuki's seatmate, Hisashi Mitsui?! The MARVELOUS three-pointer of Shohoku and the former MVP --"

" YES! THAT Mitsui. Now could you PLEASE lower your voice?! You don't have to yell as if Yuri just told us that your WAISTLINE got bigger by a CENTIMETER!"

" Hai…hey! Nayuki…about my waistline, that was just one of your sarcastic remarks right? Right? RIGHT?????"

" Uh…as a matter of fact, NO."

" WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! I know I shouldn't have eaten last night. WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! What if Mitsui-kun sees me like this?! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!! I think I'm going to be sick…"

And with that, I immediately ran out of our classroom and went to the bathroom.

**YURI**

" Nayuki, that wasn't nice. You know how much she hates being teased about her appearance, especially her waistline. You should have just teased her the way you did yesterday." 

" DUH! You should be grateful to me you know? I only did that because she's being TOO noisy and TOO melodramatic over some rubbish issue. It's VERY irritating to the ears."

" Um…I guess you've got a point there…"

" I know that's the only way to get rid of her. Besides, she'll come back later anyway. She's not the type who skips classes just because I teased her BECAUSE, she wouldn't let go of any chance to be with her 'Mitsui-kuuun'. You know, I really pity Mitsui…"  
" Okay…but don't come running to me asking for help if Sara whines to you all day long."

" HAI! I can handle that simple-minded girl, trust me."

" Fine. Whatever you say…"

_I don't know how Sara can stand this girl…_

" SO, Mitsui's your new student eh? Could you give me a summary of your first 'date'?"

" It was GREAT. WHOOPEE. I guess we're really 'destined' to be with each other." 

" You're still mad at him?"

" Mad? O f course not! As a matter of fact, I only LOATHE him. It was because of his gang's stupid antics that I lost my chance to be the student council president."

" But he's…changed, right?"

" He ONLY got his hair cut. His attitude's still the same."

" But it was Akari who became president. And you like him, so you should be happy."

" So what? I like him but not to the point that I'd do anything for him. Sure, I sometimes act like some stupid girl around him but I know my priorities. And if it weren't for Mitsui's 'help' during the counting, I could have won the election!"

" But past is past…"

" Hey, whose side are you in anyway? I thought you hate Mitsui?"

" Yeah…I HATE him. But in your case, you LOATHE him. There's a big difference between those two." 

" To me, they mean the same thing. I would never EVER forgive him."

" O-kay…and speaking of the devil…"

**MITSUI**

_WHY are they glaring at me like that? _

_Must be another one of those 'girl' things…_

_HOHUM! I'm so sleepy…I guess I could use some sleep…_

_Dream land here I co --_

" OW!  Oi Nayuki, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

" No reason. Before you sleep, have you done our homework, Mr. D?"

_MR.D?!__ The hell…_

" Why do you ask? I didn't know you CARE about me…"

" Shut up baka! I'm just curious...so, did you do it?"

" What if I say no?"

Yuri suddenly joined in on our conversation.

" So, I see you've set aside this time again to prove your COMPLETE incompetence."

" Gomen nasai SENSEI. I forgot to do it SENSEI. And may I remind you that it's Thursday. Meaning, you don't have to act all superior in front of me because today, we're of the same level, SENSEI."

" I told you NOT to call me sensei right? It's Y-U-R-I! And Kamaro-sensei will kill you if he finds out --"

" I don't care!"

" You SHOULD care. It's your grade on jeopardy, not mine."

" EXACTLY. So just mind your own business ok?"

" Why you jerk! Don't talk to Yuri that way."

" Teach her some manners then!"

" I'LL teach YOU first ASSHO --"

As Nayuki was about to punch me for the *nth* time this week, Sara came dashing out of nowhere.

**NAYUKI**

" Oi! Let go of me!!!! OUCH! NO BITING!!!"

" HOW can you do THIS to MITSUI-KUN?!?!?!"

" HE started it, BAKA! He insulted Yuri. And in case you've forgotten, Yuri's our FRIEND and Mitsui's the ENEMY."

" But you don't have to resolve to violence!"

" Since when did you became an advocate of peace and Mitsui's bodyguard?!"

" I AM NOT!"

" YES YOU ARE!"

" AM NOT!"

" YOU ARE!"

" AM NOT!"

Sara was still clinging unto my arms like a demented monkey.

_There's only one thing to say for her to let go of me…_

" Okay…I give up. I don't want to fight anymore. I can't endure this guilty feeling trying to break free inside of me cause you have the face of a saint."

Immediately, she let go of my arms. I heard Yuri and Mitsui groan while the rest of the class just watched us. 

_Hehehehehehe__…I think they already know what I'll be doing next. And now for the best part!_

" Re…really? I…I look like a saint?"

" Really…A SAINT BERNARD THAT IS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

" WAAAAAAHH! NAYUKI'S A MEANIE!!!!!! YURI-SAMA!!!! MITSUI-KUN!!!!! SAVE ME!!!"

**YURI & MITSUI**

"……¬.¬'……¬.¬'………"

**THE REST OF THE CLASS**

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

**KAMARO-SENSEI**

" URUSAI!!!!"

Everybody stopped laughing, turned to look at me then at the four students at the back of the room then they all went to their seats. Yuri blushed before going to her seat. Nayuki was wearing this proud smirk before hitting Mitsui with her Math book. Sara looked like she was about to put up a fight with Nayuki but Yuri pulled her down to her seat. Mitsui, on the other hand, glared at the three girls surrounding him.

" Fools…" 

This was probably the most demented class in the whole of high school….except for Class 1-11. I heard there's a monkey residing there. And Class 1-10…class of that Rukawa guy…

_Why did I even became a teacher here?!?!?!?_

**~ After 30 minutes: Math Class ~**

**MITSUI**

_I wish the bell would just ring. I'm already itching to get out of this classroom… _

_I can't stand being surrounded by a girl on a regular PMS, a tomboy who, to my surprise, is a fan of Rukawa, and a girl who's a nutcase…_

_And I don't need this subject. And, frankly, it doesn't need me either…_

_TUH.__ And as if life doesn't suck enough, sensei's starting to set his eyes on me…_

If there's one thing I hate about this subject, it's the fact when sensei would suddenly throw a question up at me and then all my classmates would suddenly stop what they're ALL doing just to witness my…ahem…'historic' event.

_Don't look at me…I don't know the answer…I don't even know the question! Don't look at me…Don't call me…Don't--_

" Mitsui, I heard you're attending a special class in Math after class hours. Why don't you come here and answer this problem that I was trying to do? I'm sure you already know this stuff about rational expressions. That jaded look on your face explains everything…"

_DAMN! I should have concentrated more in sending those stupid brain messages…_

" Uh…yes sir! Uh…"

_SHIT! I don't even know a single damn thing about these rational expressions…and what the heck does rational mean?!_

I looked at my classmates for help. They just gave me blank stares.

I looked at Nayuki. She was giggling while waving this little flag that says 'BAKA!'. Sara was just looking at me with pity plastered all over her face. Yuri was…Yuri. She doesn't give a damn about anybody.

" What are you waiting for? Go on. Your classmates and I are waiting, Mitsui…" 

" Yes, um… I was just getting my notes...sir…"

" Then be fast! Time's not ours to waste!" 

" HAI…sensei…"

_Then why don't YOU answer it yourself, BAKA!_

Suddenly, I came up with this idea. It was so good that I instantly became excited.

_HAH! Let's see how you'll handle this, Mr. I-know-everything sensei…_

I walked towards the blackboard, 'pretending' to know the answer, and then I 'accidentally' shoved the box of chalks and 'pretended' to catch them. While I was 'pretending' to catch them, I 'accidentally' stomped on them and –poof!- NO MORE BLASTED CHALKS! Meaning…NO MORE WRITING MATERIALS! Meaning… PROBLEM SOLVED!

HAHAHAHAHA! Take that, you jerk! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**KAMARO-SENSEI**

_WHAT THE?!_

" Uh…sensei, the chalks…completely crushed to pieces….

" Right…"

" Too bad…how…could I…answer?"

" Oh…anou, Yuri, you're the class secretary right?"

" Hai…"

" Do you have ANY spare chalk in there so we could let Mitsui answer the problem?"

" Uh…I'm afraid there's no spare chalk, sensei. Gomen."

" Ms. Assistant Secretary? Nayuki?"

" Unfortunately, I don't have any. BUT, sensei, I can just ask from the other class and --"

(RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!!!!)

_Dratted school bell!_

" Okay…class dismissed."

_Why is it that Mitsui ALWAYS manages to escape my wrath?!_

_HAH! There's still next time and from now on, I'm going to bring boxes of chalks!_

~ **Fast Forward: Adv. Biology Class ~**

**YURI**

_I knew I should have brought extra chalks today… I knew I should have brought extra chalks today… I knew I should have brought extra chalks today…I knew --_

Suddenly, I felt someone poking at my cheeks. It was Nayuki, my lab partner.

" Oi Yuri! You ok?"

" Yeah…I guess."

" I know how you feel…I also thought that Mitsui's going to get some major spanking during Math class but I guess, it's his lucky day today."

" No it's not. Sara's his lab partner. Definitely NOT lucky."

" I see you've got a point there. It's like having 'Dumb and Dumber' in our class."

" Yeah…but Sara's the dumb one."

" And Mitsui's dumber…no doubt about that."

" IKEDA! SHIORI! BOTH OF YOU! SHUT YOUR TRAP OK? I'M EXPLAINING SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE!"

" Hai. Gomen nasai, sensei."

_Sensei's only mad at me because I don't like her precious Mitsui-kun…_

_Sara should get friendly with her…I'm sure they'll be the best of friends…_

(After 1 hour)

_HOHUM…_

_If there's another subject I don't like besides PE, it's Biology…_

_I really, REALLY hate Biology… _

_Not because it's TOO complicated and can drive my brain to its saturation point with all those confusing names and families and phases and body parts and other things discussed in BiologY BUT, it's because of the fact that MITSUI passes it with flying colors…_

_YEP! Hisashi Mitsui… the guy who flunks almost all of his subjects…the ex-gangster who suddenly turned goody-goody because of basketball…the guy who made me lose the election…the guy I hate the most…_

_ABSOLUTELY creepy…and insulting._

" MITSUI! You didn't do your homework?! But I thought THIS was your favorite subject?!"

_Mitsui DIDN'T do his homework for Bio?_

_Wow…that's new…_

" Uh…sensei…you see…"

" YES?!"

" It's Yuri's fault."

**NAYUKI**

That comment woke me up from my reverie. Yuri, on the other hand, was turning different shades of red every second.

_That jerk__!_

**SARA**

That comment made me stop staring at Mitsui-kun's nice face. I couldn't believe he actually blamed Yuri. I looked at Nayuki and Yuri-sama's table and I saw, from the look on their faces, that they're ready to commit murder any moment now.

**SENSEI**

" What did you say?"

" Sensei, it's Yuri's fault."

" How…how can it be Ikeda's fault?"

" You see, yesterday, she gave me this TONS of work sheets on Math. Of course, being a good student and all, I spent all of my free time doing them. I asked Yuri if I could just do them some other time because I still have to do my Bio homework but she said that Math's MORE IMPORTANT than Bio. So, I just did what she said."

_Math's more important than Biology?! SINCE WHEN?!?!?!?!?!_

" IKEDA!"

" Hai…"

" Is it true?"

" Sensei…"

" How dare you say that Math's more important than my subject?"

" I…"

" How can Math be more important than Biology?"

" …didn't…"

" Math discusses numbers. Biology discusses life. Life is more important than numbers!"

" …say…"

" I mean, what kind of reasoning did you make inside that brain of yours?!"

" …anything…"

" And who gave you the right to give Mitsui work sheets when you're just a student like him?!"

" ….like…"

" I know you don't like my subject and Mitsui but this has gone too far now!"

" …that."

" I want you to bring your parents tomorrow!"

" But…"

" NO BUTS! Understand?"

" But…"

" OUT! NOW!!!"  
  


**MITSUI**

_Hehehehehe__…_

_I should have brought a camera…_

_The look on Yuri's face is priceless…_

_But I think sensei's gone too far…_

" Anou…sensei…"

" Yes?"

" You don't have to call for her parents."

" But she's messing with your studies!"

" I know…but I think she already learned her lessons. Ne Yuri?"__

Yuri was just glaring at me. I looked back at her and smiled.

" Stop acting like your victim here, jerk!"

" Look, I know I'm not supposed to say anything to the teachers but I can't handle everything anymore."

" I only gave you TWO worksheets! How can that be a burden to you?"

" I'm not Superman you know…"

" That's because you're Beavis…or are you Butthead?"

" THIS is what I get from saving your ass?"

" I didn't ask any help from you!"

" IKEDA!"

Yuri glared at me some more. I just glared back.

" Okay. No more parents. Just…just ask forgiveness from Mitsui."

**YURI**

I would rather have my parents called than ask forgiveness from that jerk!

But, it'll just worry Mom…  

" Gomen nasai…"

He smirked. _I LOVE to kill him right now…_

" It's okay. I understand."

( RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!"

" Okay. Class dismissed. Do some advance readings ok?"

I was fuming with anger and embarrassment. Everyone in class was looking at me while going out of the room. When I looked up, I saw Mitsui looking at me while wearing this proud look on his face.

_I'll get back at you one of these days…_

_Just wait and see…_

_You'll gonna regret that you even messed with me…_

**~ At the canteen ~**

**SARA**

" Ne Nayuki, Yuri-sama…AWESOME trick Mitsui-kun pulled during Math class right?"

" Yeah…it was so awesome it made me want to puke my guts out…"

" But it was really awesome…"

" Sara, I'm not in the mood right now ok? Or do you want me to vent my anger on you?"

" O-kay…how about you Nayuki? What do you think? Isn't Mitsui-kun the most AWESOME guy in the whole campus?"

" And your completely IRRELEVANT point is?" 

" Nayuki…"

" You know what, from now on, I'm going to bring boxes and boxes of chalk!"

" Yuri-sama…"

" And I'm going to give him MORE complicated worksheets! And…and…Nayuki! What can we do to make Mitsui suffer? Do you have any ideas?"

" YURI-sama! NAYUKI! Why do you hate Mitsui-kun so much?"

" Did your puny little brain forgot what that…conceited and ugly jerk…did to Yuri? Today and the other days?! Remember the election? Remember last week? Remember what he did to you on our first year? Remember --"

" But past is past…we can't do anything about it now so we should just forget about it."

" Wow… you're starting to sound reasonable. I think it's time to increase my medication on anti-idiocy…"

" NAYUKI!"

" What?! I'm actually PRAISING you. You should be proud…it only comes once in a millennium."

_There's REALLY no sense talking to Nayuki! She doesn't take anything I say seriously…_

" Yuri-sama, why are you doing this to Mitsui-kun?"

" I just want REVENGE! Is that so wrong?"

" NO!!! Of course not…after what that asshole did to you! DIE MITSUI! DIE!!!!"

_EH?!?!? Yuri-sama too?!?!? Where are my friends?!?! Have they been possessed by aliens from outer space?!?!?!?!_

_Why do they have to change on their lunatic mood right now?! _

_I CAN'T HANDLE TWO RAGING LUNATIC AT THE SAME TIME!!!_

Then, Nayuki began stabbing her food furiously while Yuri-sama began plotting different ways on how to kill Mitsui.

_I would never EVER understand these two…_

_Poor Mitsui-kun…_

**~ Meanwhile, at the ****Basketball Court**** ~**

**SAKURAGI**

" Micchi, my condolences…may you rest in peace…"

" HUH?!"

" Don't worry. This tensai will take care of everything once you're already up THERE."

" WHAT are you talking about?!"

**MIYAGI**

" We heard this girl shout your name inside the canteen. It seems like she's very angry at you…and there's this other girl…she's planning to kill you…I think…"

" WHAT?!"

" Mitsui, I think it's better for you to start repenting on your sins…"

" I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!"

**RUKAWA**

" Do'ahou…"

" NANI?!"

**KOGURE**

" Maa…maa…let's all calm down."

" HOW can I calm down of these BAKAS keep on insisting that I'm going to DIE?!"

" Megane, we really heard it from this girl with short brown hair."

" Short hair? Mitsui, do you know anyone with short hair who also hates you so much?"

**MITSUI**

_Short hair…short hair…short hair…short…_

" OI, is this girl from the same year as I am?"

" Che! How should this tensai know? I only know important people…"

" Baka…Miyagi, does she have any companion?"

" Yeah…she was with this PRETTY girl who has long black hair and this other girl who has long wavy brunette hair."

" Short brown hair…long black hair…long wavy brunette hair…"

" Micchy…I didn't know you have a 'thing' for hairs…"

" URUSAI! I'm THINKING here…ah! I think I know who's that girl…"

" So, who's the girl?"

" It's Nayuki Shiori. The black-haired girl's Sara Ozuna, and the other one's Yuriko Ikeda…who's also my…tutor."

" So you know those three?"

" Of course! They're my seatmates from hell."

" YOSH! Now that Micchy knows who will be his killer, let's just start practicing and defeat that baka kitsune! Oi Rukawa, who told you to start playing without us?"

" Do'ahou."

" NANI?! Teme Rukawa…"  
  


And so, they all started practicing. As for me, I was still thinking whether Nayuki's serious in killing me. After all, she's just one step away to become a full-pledged nutcase like her friend Sara.

_What did I do to deserve this?!_

_Is it because of what I did today?_

_But I was only joking…_

**KOGURE**

" So, Ikeda's your tutor eh?"

" Wha--what?"

" I was asking whether Ikeda's your tutor…you okay?"

" Hai…just a little dazed. Um…Yuri's my tutor…you know her?"

" We were on the student council last year. She was the treasurer."

" NATURALLY. She's a Math dweeb. And I'm going to be stuck meeting with her for three days a week for two boring months."

" A dweeb? Anou…that's not the girl I'm thinking of. About a head shorter than you, long wavy brunette hair, emerald green eyes, nice smile, wire-rimmed glasses. Cute, if I may say so."

" She doesn't wear glasses…anymore. And she has the most horrible smile…because she DOESN'T smile."

" Anyway, she seemed pretty nice from what I remember."

" Then maybe YOU should go out with her. It's obvious that you like her, judging from the way you described her to me."

" Hey…I'm not the one who needs her services. And I'm just telling the truth."

" Whatever…as far as I can remember, she's just a witch who has Xena and a mental patient as her friends thrown out from hell and brought to earth to make my life miserable."

" Well, two months with her wouldn't hurt right?"

" TWO MONTHS would REALLY hurt, trust me."

And then, Mitsui left me and joined the others practice basketball.

_Let's just wait and see…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

Sorry for the late update. Our computer had this internal problem that's why I didn't get to upload last week.

So, what do you think? This chap is really lousy…it has no connection whatsoever…really lame…

Don't worry…I'd try to make a nicer chap next time…

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^


	5. So, what's your Plan?

**TITLE:** B.A.R.F. (School Really Sucks!)  

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: No purpose at all! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…so don't sue me k? ^_^**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! ^_^

~ Eliar Swiftfire: TY for reviewing! And I really appreciate your correction…I don't know a lot of terms on basketball so that explains my wrong description. ~_^

~ Fiery Ice: TY for reviewing! And as long as Nayuki's here, sarcasm will always be present in my fic. ^_^ 

~ attaccabottoni: TY for your really LOOOOONG review! And I'll try to lessen the violence ok? 

~ sLL: TY for reviewing! And good luck on your PMR results ne? Hope you pass…^_^

~ blue-blood: TY for texting me your review! And as for your request, I placed Akari in this chap…enjoy! ^_^

* I don't know when this happened….GOMEN!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 5: So…what's the plan?

**~ Friday: Dismissal Time ~**

**YURI**

_HAH! At last…another week in school is over._

_The only remaining obstacle for me to finally have a happy and peaceful weekend is my tutoring job…_

I suddenly remembered that I have to go over at BARF immediately because I don't want to be late again. 

Tardiness means a reduce in my salary, which frankly isn't at the top of my priorities right now.

I glanced at my two so-called 'friends'. They asked me during lunch break to wait for them after classes because they want to ask me something. Sara was still sleeping on her chair while Nayuki was busy arguing with Akari…again.

_When will Nayuki stop acting and talking like a guy???_

_And why does she always fight with Akari?_

_Maybe…maybe she likes him…_

_NAH! That's impossible…right?_

**NAYUKI**

_This bastard's really getting in my nerves now…_

" Oi Akari! How many times do I have to tell you that it's your turn to throw the trash today?!"

" Che! A son of a senator and a school president like me shouldn't do dirty jobs like that. The disgusting smell of trash will just linger on my uniform."

" You're just going to throw it ok? I didn't ask for you to marinate in it!"

" Then why don't YOU do it then?"

" BECAUSE, I'm cleaning the room, see?"

Nayuki began waving the broom and the mop up in the air, which sent little specs of dust on Akari's hair and little drops of water on his uniform. She smirked while Akari just glowered at her. 

" Why ME? Why not Mitsui, or one of your pathetic friends, or anybody else out there?"

" BECAUSE, Mitsui didn't attend our afternoon classes, which means he's already gone, and he was the one who threw the trash yesterday; BECAUSE, Yuri's turn to throw the trash will be on Monday and Sara, on the other hand, is too stupid to be let out on the outside world on her own; And BECAUSE, most of our classmates are already gone, in case you haven't noticed it yet. Any more questions?"

" ………………………."

" No answer means ye --"

" So?"

" SO, you're the only one left to do this job!"

" What if I say no?"

" You can't say no."

" And why?

" Because… I'M THE CLASS PRESIDENT! You should follow ME whether you like it or not."

" I'm the SCHOOL president and therefore, I'm far more SUPERIOR than you, ne?"

_AAARGH! This guy's beneath my contempt right now…_

**AKARI**

Nayuki glared at me. I glared back at her. We had a glaring contest. 

_She looks really determined…and that's one thing I like about her. She challenges me in a way no one would even think of. Too bad she acts more manly than the guy population of this school…_

I looked away from her. She smiled triumphantly. 

_I bet she's thinking right now how good she is at glaring…_

" Okay, I give up. I've changed my mind."

" GREAT! Does the new one work any better?"

" Ha! Ha! Fine words…I wonder where you stole them…?"

" Shut up. Just throw the trash ok?"

I strode inside the room, grabbed the two black bags, and gave her a very nice and very sweet glare before leaving the room.

**NAYUKI**

_HAH! I won! I'm really good at glaring…_

_At last! Peace and order's back in our classroom…_

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……!"

**REMAINING PEOPLE INSIDE THE ROOM**

_Now she's laughing like a maniac…_

_GREAT.___

_It's really a wonder why I even vote for her to be the president of our class…_

"….¬ . ¬'….." (Haaay…)

**SARA**

_HOHUM.._

_That was a nice sleep!_

I opened my eyes and saw Nayuki laughing her head off while my other classmates were just ignoring her, maybe because they're already accustomed to her 'loud' ways.

" Yuri-sama, what did I miss?"

" Not much…just another showdown between Akari and Nayuki."

" What about?"

" About whose turn it is to throw the trash today."

" Oh…I'm lucky then. I HATE throwing the trash. It's SOO icky and SOO filthy. TOTALLY and MAJORLY revolting."

" What's icky and filthy and revolting?"

I almost screamed when I heard someone talk behind me. When I turned around, I saw Nayuki looking at us curiously.

" Yuri, what were you talking about?"

" About how 'SOO icky and SOO filthy and TOTALLY and MAJORLY revolting' a trash can be."

Yuri-sama did a…nice impression of me. I don't think Nayuki liked it though.

" Anou…Yuri, do me this huge favor ok?

" Sure. What is it?"

" Don't EVER try to use Sara's lingo again. It's creepy when you're the one using them."

Yuri-sama just gaped at her while Nayuki began to fix her things, oblivious of her comment's effect on Yuri-sama.

_Honestly, I think Nayuki's bluntness will lead her to danger someday…_

" Oi Sara! What are you thinking about?"

" No…nothing."

" I see you're doing your best, as usual. When will you ever improve?"

_Why is it always me?!?!_

**YURI **

_Nayuki's__ a fine friend…_

_She stabs you in the front!_

" Nayuki, if you've got anything to tell me, say it now. I've already wasted too much time waiting for you to finish whatever you were doing back there."

" Yare, yare…"

" So?"

" I just want to ask what's your plan for today?"

" Plan? What 'plan' are you talking about?"

" You know…your plan to get back at Mitsui?"

" EH?! Yuri-sama's plotting some kind of revenge on Mitsui-kun?!"

" No. I'm not planning to do anything on him ok?"

" Demo Yuri…what about that long list you did yesterday?"

" EH?! I thought that was Yuri-sama's Christmas list!"

" ……………………………….." __

**NAYUKI**

" WHAT?! Christmas list?! Did you even read it?"

" Yes…I did."

" And?

" I thought the things written there were strange. Now I understand why you want Mitsui-kun to go bungee jumping with the rope tied around his neck…I thought that was the latest fashion in sports…"

**NAYUKI and YURI**

"…..¬ . ¬'……¬ . ¬'…."

_How STUPID can you get?!_

**YURI**

" Well, the list was too long and I couldn't decide which one to pick so I just threw it away. Besides, I can have my revenge some other time, ne?"

I saw Nayuki and Sara look at each other and after a few seconds, they both sighed.

" That was a REALLY good decision, Yuri-sama."

" You're no fun these days Yuri. This just proves that everyone is entitled to have his or her own moments of stupidity. Sara here just abuses the privilege too much…ne Sara?"

" Yeah right…whatever."

_Like I said, Nayuki's one FINE friend…_

_I can't imagine how we'd do without her very inspiring opinions…_

" So, I'll just see the two of you on Monday, ok?"

" Okay Yuri-sama…Monday it is. Ja!"

" Yuri, if you ever change your mind, you know where to contact me right?"

" Fine…Ja!"

And then I was off to BARF.

**~ Meanwhile: ****Miuradai**** Basketball Court**** ~**

**MITSUI**

_Oh crap! It's already two-fifty. _

We had just finished our game between Miuradai. Sakuragi was currently bugging and annoying Akagi for teaching a wrong technique. Ayako was busy praising Rukawa. Kogure was busy stopping Akagi and Sakuragi from killing each other. Miyagi was busy staring at Ayako.

_To whom can I ask permission to go?! _

_Yuri will surely never let me here the end of this…_

" HO! HO! HO! Something troubling you, Mitsui?"

_Of course! Anzai-sensei!_

**~ BARF: Inside the study carrel ~**

**YURI**

I arrived at BARF at exactly 3 pm. I was inside my study carrel at 3:10 pm.

_That'll show him…_

_Yuriko Ikeda is NEVER late…unless I have a very good reason._

I laid out two precisely sharpened pencils, a thick stack of scratch paper, a calculator, a ruler, and my eraser. 

_Mitsui wouldn't accuse me of being ill prepared, that's for sure!_

Grabbing a piece of paper, I began doodling a flower. Twenty minutes had already passed but there was still no sign of Mitsui. I was just getting ready to shade it in add a smiley face when a large 'thud!' jolted me. 

**MITSUI**

" Hi…"

" You're late."

" At least I came…"

" Where have you been?"

" Can I sit down first?"

" Uh…sure."

She pulled one chair and placed it in front of her desk. I looked thoughtfully at the carrel. It's really too small and warm inside.

" If you wouldn't mind, I think I'd feel more comfortable sitting on the floor."

" Well, okay."

" My back's been bothering me today, and stretching always helps. We do a lot of stretching before basketball practice. And speaking of basketball, our team won against Miuradai. That's the reason why I'm late. We had this match and after winning, we celebrated for a while then --"

" Let's get down to business. Your homework for today?"

_Was she even listening to what I'm saying?_

_Here I was, sharing to her my life story then suddenly, she stopped me…_

_She's really the most boring person I've ever met…_

**YURI**

I shuffled through some papers, barely glancing at him and listening to whatever he was babbling about. It had been my experience that new students often tried to divert to other topics just to avoid the expected dreaded problem they were to address.

Mitsui brushed away some imaginary dirt on the floor, then handed his notebook to me. 

" Here are the problems from pages sixty-eight through seventy. You'd be surprised on how smart I really am."

I quickly skimmed them over. He was right…he got most of the problems correctly.

" Not bad. But it would have been nice if you'd finished ALL of them. You can't just pick and answer what you like you know."

" I did the first ten!"

" Yes, but they are also the easiest."

" No they're not."

" That's how they constructed this exercise. Easy questions first to warm you up then when you feel confident enough, they hit you with the harder ones. Harder problems call for different tactics than easy ones."

" Well, you should have mentioned that to me when you gave me these exercises so basically, it's all your fault."

" 'Errors have been made, others will be blamed'…does that sound familiar to you?"

" Yep! That's my motto in life actually."

Then, to my dismay, he began doing leg lifts.

" What are you doing?"

" Leg lifts. It's good for trimming down your legs. You should try it too."

" No thanks. I already get enough exercise just stretching my patience. And stop that ok? This is a study carrel, not some kind of gym or something."

" This is NOT a study carrel. This is HELL with a fluorescent light."

_I can do this…I'm strong!_

_Twenty more minutes and I'm out of here…_

_Just a little more…___

**MITSUI**

_Hehehehehehe__…_

_It's really fun to see her close her eyes and try to breathe in and out …_

_Annoying her is a good way of releasing stress…I should remember that._

" Look, if you want to learn, you're going to have to concentrate. And you can't concentrate if you're lying there doing exercises."

" I like to study this way. I do my best work like this."

After saying this, I began doing sit-ups. 

**YURI**

" Fine. If it'll make you learn easier, whatever."

_I'd seen my share of rotten study habits but this is definitely the worst._

Going along with him, I went over his assignment. I was surprised to see how much Mitsui really knew. It was pretty obvious that if he'd just put more effort into it, he would have finished his entire assignment correctly.

" Wow…"

We both said as we finished reviewing his work and after about fifty leg lifts, thirty sit-ups, thirty push-ups and twenty arm stretching. 

" Kamaro-sensei just went over this whole thing but I didn't understand a word he was talking about. You made it so much clearer! How did you do that?"

" It takes a lot of practice AND patience."

" Two things I hate to do…"

" I know. That's why I'm here right?"

**MITSUI**

_Practice and patience in doing Math problems?!___

_Yeah right…_

_I only practice at basketball and I'm only patient at basketball._

" Look, it's time already. Don't you ever wonder how time flies?"

" No. I'm actually glad our session's already over. I would love to go home right now…"

" Yuri? Is that you? You mean, you're really glad that you're finished studying? But that's the only thing you do right?"

" Ha! Ha!"

I stood up and began dusting myself.

" Am I free to go now?"

" Just a minute…"

She walked over to one of the bookshelves and returned with a cluster of work sheets.

" Practice makes perfect." 

Her eyes twinkled with the sight of horror on my face as she gave them to me.

" Have them done for Monday."

She gathered her things while I skimmed through the work sheets.

_I could just ask Kogure to help me answer these…_

" So, happy weekend!"

And then she was gone.

_HAPPY WEEKEND?!___

_She can be really annoying sometimes…_

**YURI**

_I hope he enjoys my revenge…_

_I LOVE THIS JOB!_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ~_^ MY! MY!

Yey! I finished this chap in just one sitting…and I'm already getting all drowsy. 

Sorry for the late update…sembreak's over so I did not have enough time to continue it. My sked this sem is really late (starts 8:30 and ends at 5:30 pm). And I watched HARRY POTTER and the CHAMBER OF SECRETS (^_^) for three consecutive days so I'm not in the house most of the time. 

O-kay…I'm already babbling…sorry! So…

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review…Ja! ^_^


	6. This is Confusing

**TITLE:** B.A.R.F. (School Really Sucks!)  

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: No purpose at all! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…so don't sue me k? ^_^**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! I'm glad this fic made you feel good…^_^

~ blooming death: TY for reviewing!… and also for your compliments…^_^

~ sLL: TY for reviewing! I also love his study habits….~_^

~ fiery ice: TY for reviewing! I see you're a fan of Nayuki eh…? Cool…^_^

~ akuma-tenshi: TY for reviewing! Anou… I'm sorry if you think that Nayuki's going overboard in teasing Sara about her stupidity but I have an explanation for that… in my future chaps perhaps? And Mitsui's not yours ok? You can have Gori…^_^… and Mitsui passes Bio not because he's smart or those type of people who just acts stupid outside but is a real genius inside. It's because his sensei has a "thing" for him (if you get my drift…^_^;;).  

~ blue-blood: TY for reviewing! 

~ dinette: TY for reviewing!

~ hisashi loves yelen: TY for reviewing! I also find that part amusing… it's based from a personal experience actually. Umm…and about the Mitsui-passes-Bio-with-flying-colors mystery thing, read my reply to akuma-tenshi above…^_^ 

* I don't know when this happened….GOMEN!!!

* LAST CHAP RECAP (a new service I offer!): Yuri gave Mitsui loads of worksheets for him to do during the weekend to practice his thinking skills and as her revenge.  

CHAPTER 6: This is Confusing…Really.

**~ Monday: BARF Tutorial Services ~**

**YURI**

" Mitsui, I told you to do these worksheets right?"

" Yes."

" And I told you that it would be better if you would try to answer everything right?"

" Yes…?"

" Then WHY, after everything I said, DIDN'T you DO it?! And will you please stop RUNNING around the room? You're disturbing the other classes!"

Mitsui reluctantly stopped running like some stupid dupe inside the carrel. He took a towel inside his bag and then wiped his sweat. I started to tap my fingers on the table to give the impression that I'm already getting annoyed but for some bizarre reason, he just continued wiping his body as if wiping sweat in front of a girl is his hobby. 

After that, he stuffed the towel inside his bag and took a bottle of water and began drinking every single drop in it. After a few ore minutes, he returned everything inside his bag, straightened himself up, looked at me with EVIL glittering in his eyes, and then gave me a very irritating smirk.

He started to do jumping jacks, complete with the clapping effect.

" I (clap) told you (clap) I work better (clap) if I do (clap) stuff (clap) like these (clap)…right? (clap)"  
" ……………………………………"

" And I (clap) was not running (clap)… I was (clap) jogging."

" ……………………………………"

_WHY can't he act like a normal person even for just one day…?!_

_W-H-Y?!?!___

_Is this what other's call as Karma?_

**MITSUI**

_Macho Law prohibits me from admitting to her that I'm wrong…_

_And besides, I'm just doing my job here, which is to create chaos, panic and disorder…_

She just stared at me while I was doing different kinds of exercises. Once in a while, I would catch a glimpse of her tearing the worksheets she gave to me, which I didn't do just to annoy her, to tiny pieces. I could also hear her mutter some strange curses under her breath and after talking to herself, she'll look at me and give me deadly glares. 

_Heh__! I'm just doing these exercises to shorten the time I'll be spending with her incessant babblings on Math._

After a few more minutes, I finally got tired so I sat down. By now, her table's already full of tiny pieces of paper.

" So…what's our lesson for today?" 

" Lesson? What lesson? Do you know how much time left we have?"

" Um…no?"

" TWENTY! Twenty more stupid lousy minutes. WHAT and HOW am I supposed to tutor you for twenty minutes?!"

" I don't know…you're the tutor here."

I saw her jaw twitch and her hand clamp to a ball really hard.

" Fine. Will you just tell me why you didn't do your worksheets? And make sure it's a valid reason because if it's not, I'd go to our director and tell her that you're a hopeless case so that she'd call your parents and ask them to drop you off this tutorial lesson and--"

" Really? You can do that?"

I saw her become more annoyed as I failed to hide the happiness in my voice. I mean, who wouldn't be ecstatic to know that there's still chance for me to get out of this stupid mess earlier than planned and --

" Yes Mitsui. You can drop off this class. But, if that happens, then you could also goodbye to the basketball team."

**YURI**

_Hah! That should wipe that dreamy look and freaky smile plastered all over your face._

" Wh…what?! How could these stupid tutorial lessons be connected to my basketball life?"

" Of course. If you stop attending my tutorial lessons then you'll have no chance in passing Math. And if you don't pass Math, you cannot join the team. Apply the basic concept of logic and you would get my point."

I saw Mitsui think seriously for the first time. It was so eerie.

" So, Mitsui, why didn't you do your homework?"

**MITSUI**

_AAARRGH!_

_Why am I having a hard time answering her question?!_

_I can't tell her that the real reason I didn't do the worksheets was because I just want to see her annoyed and irritated… she'd kill me!_

" Um…I…I had some…err…problems."

" Problems?"

" Actually, it's a personal and really private family problem. It's about my parents' relationship. I'm afraid I can't elaborate more."

" So I'd just ask our director to talk to your parents since she's also a psychologist and --"

" NO! I mean they're not here…they're working abroad. They're on a… business trip in… Africa." 

" Africa?"

_Why __Africa__? Beats me…that's the first country that popped in my head._

" Yes, Africa. They like to study and experience the wildlife together. That's how much they love each other. And after that, they're going to the…North Pole to study the…penguins….and the polar bears."

" And what? Visit Santa Claus and his elves and then help them make enough toys for Christmas and after that, they'll visit Rudolph and the other reindeers and ask them if they could give them a lift back to your house?"

" Um…maybe?"

She gave me this incredulous look then rolled her eyes.

" Stupid liar…if your parents love each other so much that they even went to see the penguins and Santa together, then it basically ruins your first story." 

" No, of course not. I mean, it's because of their…overflowing love for each other that I… I got sick…really really sick this weekend. So sick that I can't even move my whole body."  
" Really?"

" Yeah. I had…umm…a seizure. I have epilepsy."

_I'm really bad at lying…_

_God help me…please….make her believe I'm epileptic…_

_I want to stay in the team…please…_

" Epi…lepsy?"

" Yeah…you know, those kind of people who suddenly has violent seizures?"

" Epilepsy?! Do you think I'm really that stupid to believe that stupidly stupid excuse?"

" Why? Is it impossible?"

" Yes! Because you could only get epilepsy if you have a BRAIN. And you obviously don't have one…right?"

" …………………………"

I don't know whether I should just strangle her or just beat her to a bloody pulp for insulting me like that. Both ways sound so wonderful. I saw her stand up and clean the mess on her desk. Then she got her things.

" Okay. You didn't give me a nice excuse so I'm keeping my promise. Today will be our last session together. I think I won't be seeing you anymore. Happy?"

_Is this really the end… of my basketball career?_

**YURI**

_Damn…_

_Now where should I get my allowance? And my share for the apartment's rent? And Ayu's birthday gift?_

_How could I get my anger in the way of my job?_

_I'm so unprofessional…_

_Where's the exit of this building? I think I'm lost…._

" Oi Yuri…"

I saw Mitsui standing there at the back, fiddling with the ends of his shirt and looking at me as if someone just died.

_What does this mean? Is he thinking of apologizing to me? Is he thinking of becoming my student again? Is he --_

" Can I get a refund? I'm hungry and I've already spent my allowance. And the exit's here, baka."

_-- the most conceited, insensitive, stupidest, intolerable, obnoxious, moronic, self-absorbed JERK I've ever met?_

I just glared at him. He scowled back. As I was about to leave the building, I suddenly bumped into this huge wall placed in front of me.

_Ugh! So much for a graceful exit… since when did we have a wall here anyway? And why does it smell like --_

" Yuri, what are you doing here?"

" D…dad?! WHAT are YOU doing here?!"

**MITSUI**

_GREAT.__ A family reunion. Just what I need right now. WOOHOO._

_How can I get the hell out of here if Yuri and her dad's blocking the doorway?_

_Mondays really suck…_

I began to clear my throat, expecting them to at least realize that I already want to go out but I was in vain. Yuri just stared at her father while her father was also doing the same thing. 

_What a weird reunion…_

I was getting impatient so I decided to just excuse myself. 

" Why are you here?"

It was Yuri. Her voice was trembling so hard that it made me stop. I've never heard her speak like this before. I decided to just stay back.

" I'm… visiting you, of course."

" How did you know where I am?"

" I called your mom and --"

" Liar…mom wouldn't say where I am."

" Look, it doesn't matter how I knew where you are right? I miss you, Yuriko."

Her dad tried to pull her to a hug but she just pushed the older man away.

" Get…away from me. Don't touch me…you're dirty. I hate dirt."

" Yuri…"

_Something tells me that I shouldn't be here…_

When I looked out the building, I saw Nayuki and Sara on the other side of the street with a little girl.

_Finally… they can help me get out of here…_

**YURI**

_Mondays really suck…_

_Why does he have to come back…?_

_And where the hell is Mitsui? _

I looked around and saw him standing at the back. He seemed surprised when I met his gaze.

" Oi, what are you doing over there? WE still have basketball practice right?"

" Er…? WE? Me? You? Basketball practice? Huh?!"

" Can WE just leave NOW?"

He mumbled something under his breath. As we were about to go out, dad stopped Mitsui. 

" Hey, young man, are you Yuri's boyfriend?"

Mitsui's look was priceless. I don't know whether he wants to laugh or to be mad or to puke or to just roll his eyes. As a result, he just looked at me as if asking for help. Me, on the other hand, had enough humiliation already.

" What do you think you're doing? Let him go."

" But I was just going to intro--"

 " He's not my boyfriend ok? And even if he is, it's none of your business and I wouldn't think twice of not letting you introduce yourself to him because you would just put me and MY family to shame." 

Dad looked so angry that he pushed Mitsui aside and focused all of his attention to me…for the first time.

" Yuri! You don't have any right to talk to me like that. I'm still your father!"

" You turned your back on being my father the moment you chose that…whore…over mom and the moment you chose to live with your other family than be with us during the time we needed you most."

Then it happened. He hit me. Like he used to do to mom.

He hit me really hard on the face.

I pushed him with all my might and then I ran away.

Like what mom does whenever dad hits her.

**MITSUI**

_This is getting weirder and weirder…._

_And my butt hurts like hell…why did Mr. Ikeda have to push me anyway?_

**NAYUKI **

_Ugh! I'm too late…_

There were so many people crossing the street that we didn't get the chance to stop Yuri from running away and I didn't get the chance to stop Mr. Ikeda from going back to his car and from going to god-knows-where.

" Sara, just stay here with Ayu ok? I'm going after Yuri."

" Why can't I go with you?"

" Thinking isn't your strongest point, is it? No one will look after Ayu!"

" Well… we could just leave her to Mitsui-kun over there."

" Mitsui? Hah! Look at him…he couldn't even take care of himself."

" Nayu-neesan, Sara-neesan, I can go home by myself. Onee-chan taught me the other day."

" Aww…that's so cute. See Nayuki? She can go home all alone."

_You can really depend on Sara's stupidity all the time…_

" Let's just leave her to Mitsui."

**SARA**

" Mitsui-kun!!!"

I saw Mitsui-kun wince at the sound of my voice. Then he looked at me as if another head sprouted from my back.

" Take care of Ayu-chan ok? Thanks!"

I saw Mitsui-kun look at Ayu-chan then at me then back to Ayu-chan.

_They look so cute together…_

Before he had the chance to protest, I bid goodbye to him and joined Nayuki outside. We bid goodbye to Ayu-chan and bowed down to Mitsui-kun then ran away to find Yuri-sama.

_This is so exciting…_

_We're like playing the Amazing Race…cool!_

**MITSUI**

_Mondays truly, 100% suck…_

_And I'm late for practice…Akagi will kill me…_

_And who is this kid anyway?!_

" Hey, who are you?"

" I'm sorry but onee-chan san said that I shouldn't talk to strangers especially to guys who wears a Shohoku uniform and has short spiky dark blue hair and has a scar on his chin."

_That's stupid… that description was screaming my name…_

_Her sister must be an idiot and a major loser at school…_

" Fine. I'm out of here…"

When I went out of BARF, I saw her following me. 

" I thought your not supposed to be with strangers?"

" I'm not supposed to TALK to them but I can FOLLOW them. Besides, Nayuki-neesan and Sara-neesan left me under your care so you should do your job."

_This kid is one smartass…_

_She reminds me of Yuri…maybe she's Yuri's sister…_

_After all, she's with her friends…_

_Yes… that's right…Mitsui…you're such a genius…_

" Okay…come with me to practice and I'll bring you home later."

" You know where I live?"

" Yes. It's…somewhere out there."

The little girl looked at me first. She has the same eyes as Yuri's. Then she smiled and grabbed my hand.

" Even if you fit all the description onee-chan gave, you don't look like a gangster so I'll trust you with my life. 

And she and her friends will kill you if you harm me, got that?"

I have to smile at her courage and humor.

" Yes, princess."

" Don't call me princess. Only nee-chan's allowed to call me that."

" Ok…"

" Ayu. Ikeda Ayu."

" Ok, Ayu."

**~ MEANWHILE: At the park ~**

**YURI**

_First, I lost my job…then I met Dad… then I got humiliated in front of Mitsui…_

_I'm so tired…_

_I just want to go home…_

I was about to go when I heard someone call out my name. It was Nayuki. Following closely behind her is Sara.

" Hey…"

" Hey…"

" We finally found you, Yuri-sama…"

Then, I cried. I can only cry in front of them. In fact, I think it's a privilege for them to see me cry. They just hugged me. Hugged me like they always did whenever I'm down in the dumps. In times like this, I'm actually grateful that I met these two.

 **~ Meanwhile: ****Shohoku**** Basketball Court**** ~**

**AYAKO**

" What a cute little girl! Is she Mitsui-sempai's niece?"

**MIYAGI**

" Of course not Aya-chan… she looks like an angel while Mitsui's the devil. Nope… they're not related at all. Maybe he kidnapped her?

**SAKURAGI **

" Yes… that's probably it. He's an ex-gangster anyway. Don't worry little girl! This tensai will protect you from Micchi. He will never harm you as long as I'm here… NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

**KOGURE**

" Maa…Sakuragi. I don't think Mitsui kidnapped her. We should just ask later, ne?"

**RUKAWA**

_Do'ahous__… we should be practicing…_

**AKAGI**

" Oi! Where's Mitsui? Why didn't he attend practice?"

**MIYAGI and SAKURAGI**

" Because he was busy kidnapping this little girl."

**RUKAWA**

_Do'ahous__…_

**KOGURE**

" He's outside talking with Anzai-sensei. It's something about his tutorial lesson.

**AKAGI**

" Oh…okay. YOSH! Everyone, just go home. Practice will be resumed tomorrow morning ok?"

**EVERYONE**

" Hai Captain!"

**SAKURAGI**

" How about this little girl? What if Micchi does something bad to her?"

**AYU**

" Anou… don't worry. Onii-chan promised that he'd take me back to my house after talking to Santa over there. And he didn't kidnap me… actually, he's my prince charming and he rescued me from the evil sorcerer named Dad and --

**EVERYONE**

_This girl's crazy… I should just go home…_

**AYU**

_That should teach them not to mess with my prince…_

**~ Minutes later ~**

**MITSUI**

Practically everyone has gone home by the time I returned inside the court. The only persons remaining inside were Rukawa and Ayu. Ayu was trying her best not to fall asleep while Rukawa was busy showing off as usual.

" Ayu!"

" Are? Onii-chan! Are we going home now?"

" Hai!"

" Yey! I'm getting bored here. That guy only knows how to shoot that ball inside that thing. I tried talking to him but he just ignored me. He's really dull. I hope I never see him again."

I looked at Rukawa who was glaring at Ayu. I saw Ayu stuck her tongue out at him. Then she yanked my hand.

" C'mon. He might change into a monster!"

" Rukawa, she's just a kid. You don't have to scare her like that."

" Do' ahou."

I just shook my head then we both went outside. 

" So, where do you live?"

**~ Ikeda residence ~**

**YURI**

I have been waiting forever for Mitsui and Ayu to come back home. Nayuki and Sara told me that they left Ayu with Mitsui. When we went back to BARF, they were already gone. I asked them to go back to school because I know that Mitsui has basketball practice. I then went back home by myself. 

A while ago, Nayuki called. She said that nobody's in the campus anymore but HER Rukawa. She asked him and surprisingly, he answered her back. He told her that Mitsui and Ayu had already left and they're probably on their way here.

So, here I am outside, waiting for them. When I finally I saw them, I was taken aback.

I have never seen Ayu so happy like that before. She was holding an ice cream in one hand and her other hand was held by Mitsui. They were both laughing about something.

" Onee-chan!"

" …………………………….."

" Onii-chan here's really kind. Look! He even bough me ice cream cause we got lost."

" It's your fault. You gave me the wrong directions."

" Hehehehe… onii-chan's face was really funny that time."  
" That's… nice, Ayu. Say goodbye to him now."

" Onii-chan, thank you for everything. We'll see each other again right?"

" Um…maybe?"

" Ja!"

Then, Ayu hugged Mitsui and ran inside our house. Mitsui and I were left standing outside.

" So…"

" I still haven't told the director so that means we still have to meet on Wednesday."

" Umm…"

" Thank you for taking care of Ayu. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

" But…"

" I'm sorry about what my father did to you a while ago. You can charge it on my salary."

" Hey…"

" And I would also appreciate it if you don't tell anybody what you heard today. You know, about my father being a bastard and my family being a wreck and everything."

" Look…"

" Again, thank you and good day. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to cook dinner. Ja…"

 I went inside and left him there outside, standing in the cold, not even bothering to invite him inside or hear what he wants to say. It's probably one of his stupid rantings anyway…

And he already knows a lot about me… my family and my past… 

Inviting him inside will mean opening my life to him and that's the last thing I want to do right now.

**MITSUI**

_A 'thank you Mitsui" would have been better right?___

_Oh well… so much for hoping… _

************************************************

~_^ MY! MY!

This is the most confusing chapter I've done in my whole fanfic writing life….

I'm sorry for the long delay…writer's block and everything…so, before you start ranting about how I wasted your time on this lousy lousy chap…

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^  


	7. Second Chance

**TITLE:** B.A.R.F. (School Really Sucks!)  

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: No purpose at all! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…so don't sue me k? ^_^**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ sLL: TY for reviewing! And here's my continuation…finally…^_^

~ hisashi loves yelen: TY for reviewing! Wow…I didn't know that my plot development was interesting. I thought it was very confusing (thus explaining the title of the chap) but hey, at least you understood. ^_^

~ mitsuigal: TY for reviewing! And about your question, just wait and see…^_^

~ eliar swiftfire: TY for reviewing! And Mitsui's thoughts at the end being abrupt…you're right. Thanks for pointing that out…so I changed it. Now it's more confusing…

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! 

~ choie: TY for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the title… it took me a while to think of different meanings to each letter. And yes, I'm a Harry Potter fan. ^_^

~ zirc: TY for reviewing and for your encouragements! 

* I don't know when this happened…GOMEN.

* LAST CHAP RECAP: Yuri and Mitsui fought again, Yuri threatened Mitsui, Mitsui acted like a jerk, Yuri met her dad, Nayuki & Sara left Ayu under Mitsui's care to follow Yuri, basketball team made fun of Mitsui, Mitsui brought Ayu home. 

CHAPTER 7: Second Chance

**~ Friday ~**

**YURI**

It had already been 4 days since that humiliating incident between my dad and me. I haven't told the director yet about Mitsui's problem cause she's on a vacation leave so we met last Wednesday. Surprisingly, he came on time and he didn't argue with me… not even once. 

Well, he would occasionally jump up and down like a frantic kangaroo and he constantly taps his pen on his table but that's fine with me. At least he didn't open his mouth. I don't take it personally but everytime he opens his mouth, he offends someone.

_I just hope he behaves the same way today…_

_Oh! There's Nayuki…_

**NAYUKI**

_Finally! Yuri's here… I don't have to talk to myself anymore._

_I hope Rukawa-kun passes by…_

" Ei Nayuki, you okay?"

" Of course I'm fine. I was just dreaming about my Rukawa-kun. By the way, where's our resident baka?"

" If you're looking for Sara, she just went to the cafeteria to buy some food."

" Ah…I hope she finishes immediately. By the way, have I told you what happened to Sara during P.E.?"

" Ummm…I don't think so. Why? What happened?"

" Well, I just want to warn you. She slipped so many times on our way out of the shower room so her brain must be malfunctioning more than usual again. Just… just brace yourself for a blow-by-blow account of her stupidity, ok?"  
" Uh…okay. Thanks."

" No prob --ah! Here she comes…and why is she with that jerk?! ARGH! Remind me to kill Sara later…"  
  
**SARA**

_Mitsui-kun helped me carry my food…how sweet!_

I looked for Yuri-sama and Nayuki and when I finally saw them, I smiled and waved. Oddly enough, Nayuki started glaring at me and she was about to run towards my direction when Yuri stopped her.

_Wow…I didn't know they missed me this much…_

" Oi Sara, do I really have to go there?"

" Of course. You said you want to tell something to Yuri-sama right?"

" Well, it's not important anyway…"

" Don't be shy Mitsui-kun. She doesn't bite you know…"

" Yuri doesn't but Nayuki does…"

" Hehehe…you've got a point there. But don't worry, she'll calm down when Yuri-sama asks her to shut up."

" Fine. Whatever…"

_AH! Mitsui-kun…you're so adorable… risking your life just to be with me…_

_Haaaaay__….._

**MITSUI**

_I wouldn't be here if Sara didn't act so stupid back there…_

_Imagine debating with the lunch lady because according to her, the servings she gave were too much and all the foods served were too greasy and after all that crappy talk, she conveniently assumed that the lunch lady's just jealous of her perfect body…_

_Sheesh__… women… _

_"The chief excitement in a woman's life is spotting other women who are fatter than she is."_

" Oi Sara! WHAT do YOU think you're doing with that JERK?! Wait…I forgot. You don't think!"

" He was just helping me ok? You don't have to be so angry."

" Have you forgotten how much OUR group hates that guy?"

" Have you forgotten that he was the one who take care of Ayu-chan?"

" He was the only one available that time!"

" Well, we should be grateful to him and --"

" I will never EVER be grateful to that jerk! I don't even know what you saw in him…"

" Well, he acts like a human being, for one….unlike someone named Rukawa Kaede!"

" NANI?! Why you --"

And they went on and on and on and on…

_Girls…I would never understand them._

**YURI**

_This fight is pointless…_

_I should just go and eat by myself…_

" Yuri!"

_Ah…I forgot Mitsui's still here. _

" Nani?"

" I believe this is yours."

He handed me a paper bag. I looked inside it and I found a large bento box, 5 pieces of sandwich, 3 chocolate bars, and a carton of orange juice.

" What's this?"

" Your lunch."

" Did you actually think I eat this much or are you being stupid as always?"

" Hey, I am only doing what Sara said. She said that I hand this bag to you once we find where you're staying."

" And?"

" She said she made this because you haven't been eating these past few days."

" Oh…really?"

" Yes…so just take it ok? I have to go cause I'm already starving."

" Well, you can have some of these and --"

" No thanks. I still want to live and play basketball."

" HA! HA! Really funny."

" Wait, aren't you going to stop those two?"

" They can take care of themselves. And besides, it's their daily routine to bicker anyways."

" O-kay. And another thing, I might not come on time later. We have to practice for tomorrow's game."

" Fine…but only 15 minutes understand? And make sure you did your worksheets."

" Worksheets…right. Okay….ja.

" Ja."

And as he was running off, a red-haired guy and a short curly-haired guy immediately dragged him inside the gym, which I assumed were his teammates.

_Basketball… I wonder what's so interesting about it that Mitsui will do anything just to stay in that team and…_

My thoughts were abruptly stopped when I noticed that a lot of students were already gathering around Nayuki and Sara. Some were snickering, some were looking at them with revolt, and some were looking with amusement in their eyes.  

_Too many freaks…not enough circuses…sheesh…._

**NAYUKI**

_ARGH! Why am I even wasting my time explaining things to this…this…do'ahou!_

" Oi Sara, have you forgotten our group's motto?"

" What motto?"

" It's 'SEE no evil, HEAR no evil, DATE no evil.'"

" I though it was 'Objects in mirror are dumber than they appear to be'?"

" Eh?! Oh…yeah. But you got it all wrong. That's YOUR motto. What I just said was OUR motto, meaning our group."

" Since when? And did you just insult me?"

" Since…today. And…no. I wasn't insulting you. I was just asserting facts about you."

" Oh… but Nayuki, that's a pretty stupid group motto if you ask me. I don't even get it… how can you see, hear and date evil? Is Evil a person? Why will I date him when I don't even know him? I'm not even sure if Evil is a he or a she! Evil…weird name too. I just don't really get it…"

_Sara could be really hard to convince when stupidity had already taken over her body…_

" Sheesh…Sara, look. I don't think you are fool but what's my opinion compared to that of thousand of others?"

" AAAAAH! I don't want to hear anything from you anymore."

" Stupidity should be painful…want an aspirin?"

" I'm not hearing anything…I'm not hearing anything…"

" Nice face…want a gun?"

" WAAH!!! Nayuki's a meanie!"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You're such a crybaby. And for that, I win again today. So go and buy me a gallon of ice cream."

" You're so unfair…"

" Do it or I'll call you a sore loser who has the face of a million dollar…all green and wrinkled! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" WAAH!!!"

_HAH! That's what you get for fighting with me…_

_You should have known it was a losing battle for your side…_

**SARA**

I used to think Nayuki's a gibbering idiot. Now I have a much lower opinion of her.

_Why am I even friends with her…? Maybe I'm really stupid…_

_Where's Yuri-sama when I need her most???_

**YURI**

_I didn't know there are a lot of idiots out there until I met these two…_

_Yep! There's one in every crowd and unfortunately, it seems that they always find me…_

And so, I left and went to a far away place before people finds out that I am acquainted with those two.

**~ Fast Forward: Friday afternoon, at BARF ~**

**YURI**

" WHAT a day…I'm wearing new shoes, and my feet are killing me. Mind if I take them off?"

Mitsui arrived at our carrel, thankfully on time, and that was the first thing he said. I was really hoping that this session would be just like the previous one wherein he just kept his mouth shut. Apparently, it was just a once in a lifetime experience.

" Sure…do whatever you want. Just make sure your feet don't stink."

" My feet smell just fine. Here, you can smell it if you want to."

" HAH! Your feet are so stinky that I'd rather look forward to farts."

" You're disgusting."

" So are you." 

Relieved to see that he decided to use a chair today, I scanned through my notes from Wednesday's session while Mitsui, on the other hand, was busy wiggling his toes and saying from time to time, "ooh"s and "aah"s.

_Funny how he resembles mating cows right now…_

" Okay. As I can see here in my notes, you were going to do the work sheets, and then we were going to go over your homework. So, where are your work sheets?"

**MITSUI**

" Work sheets? I don't remember anything about work sheets. Are you sure you gave me work sheets? Because if you gave me work sheets then I would have brought those work sheets today."

_Okay…so I'm lying again. But she's stupid… she won't notice anyway._

" I gave them to you at the end of our last meeting, remember? I asked you to try answering them, and you shoved them inside your duffel bag. And don't try giving me some lame excuse… I know you're lying. Didn't you notice that you said 'work sheets' five times? You're obviously hiding something."

_BAH! I hate this girl…too stinking observant…_

" Fine. You got me. I'll look inside my bag."

I fished around my bag, pulling out my school uniform, a Discman, a water bottle, pieces of candy wrappers, another pair of rubber shoes, a tube of toothpaste, a toothbrush, a comb, a pack of gum, a face towel, a --

" I don't think that's the right bag. There's not even a piece of anything which should be in a school bag like notebooks or books or--"

" Go away. I'm busy."

" Fine. I was just stating the obvious."

I glared at her then I continued looking for her 'precious' work sheets. After a few seconds, I finally found it, crumpled underneath some of my worn socks and shirt, which I conveniently forgot to put inside the laundry basket…again.

_Mom's going to kill me…I should go to the laundry shop later._

" Oops… they got a little wrinkled."

" Looks like it…ugh! They smell too."

" No they don't."

" Yes they do, but you won't know the difference cause you already smell like it. Ugh… I guess we're going to have to save them for next time."

" Then you shouldn't have asked me to look for them. You just wasted our time… I shouldn't have listened to you."

" Stop acting like you're not happy. Besides, you do have your homework done right? Let me see it…"

I rolled my eyes and rummaged again inside my bag. When I finally found it, I waved it in front of her eyes, and immediately shoved it inside my bag.

" Uh…Mitsui, it would help if I could ACTUALLY see your work. It's EASIER to go over it because that way, I CAN see whether your answers are right or wrong, ne?"

" Oh…okay. These are the problems from pages seventy-three through seventy-six."

" Fine. Let's see what you've got."

**YURI**

I flipped to the corresponding page in the text. Unlike on our previous meetings, today Mitsui had a big nothing- not one answer right. Not only that, none of the answers made the outmost sense at all.

Problem 1:

Where **A,B,C are true **and **X,Y,Z are false, **what's the truth value 

of the compound statement? Why?

B à [ X  V (X Λ C)]

* False because I don't know the heck what you're talking about.

Problem 2:

Apply the chain rule to the given set of premises to write a valid conclusion: 

If I live in Kanagawa, then I live in Japan.

If I live in Japan, 

Then I live near the Pacific Ocean.

* I will go swim in the Pacific Ocean next time. Wanna come? ^_^

I took off the wire-rimmed glasses I sometimes wore for reading then rubbed my eyes…and head.

" Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's definitely NOT funny."

Mitsui looked at me incredulously then after a few seconds, he smirked. 

" What are you talking about? Are you questioning my answers?

" I'm talking about the fact that all your answers are wrong. And yes, I'm questioning your stupid answers. I mean, where the hell did you get these? From your stupid teammates?"

" Don't talk trash about my teammates. That's why I'm here, remember? I NEED your help."

" But the other day, you seemed to have caught on! I don't understand…"

Frustrated, I leaned back in my chair, tilting it to that unsteady position between balance and embarrassment. 

_I can't believe this guy… _

_One moment he's nice, the next minute he's back to jerk-mode again…_

" Mitsui, I'm here to HELP you, not DO your work for you. I can't help you if you won't cooperate. You didn't even bother with the work sheets and the homework. And worse, you chose the perfect opportunity to set aside this special time to humiliate yourself."

**MITSUI**

_Yadda__, yadda, blah, blah, blah…_

_She's beginning to sound like my mom and those baka senseis at school…_

" Oi, it's not that I don't want to cooperate. Some of us aren't genius like you ok? I have a life, you know. I can't just spend all my time reading about theorems and logic and stuff. Honestly, I find those things insignificant to our lives anyway."

" Then WHY are you here Mr. I-know-everything-there-is-to-know-about-life?"

" For someone SO smart, you're pretty dumb! I NEED help ok?  How many times do I have to say that to you? It's that simple…can't your brain process that? And you know what, you're doing a lousy job of helping me. I think it would be better if you'll just quit."

I saw Yuri's expression change from angry to amused to really angry and now, she's definitely outraged by my last comment. It looks like she's ready to pounce on me anytime. 

" I don't want to hear anything from you. If I wanted to hear from an ASSHOLE, I'd just fart…as simple as that." 

" So you're a smart ass eh? Guess that's why they put us together. People think I'm a smart ass too." 

" But when they get to the 'real' you, they discover that under the gruff exterior lies a vulnerable heart. Get real… I'm not like the kids on 'Seventh Heaven' and I'm not like you, MISSY."

" Mitsui."

" Whatever MISSY.  You know what, you're pathetic."

" If I'm pathetic, what do you call yourself?"

" Pardon me, but you're obviously mistaking me for someone who gives a damn about what you think about me."

" Rather pathetic is a NERD fossilizing in the library with the social life of a tree or worse, having a very boring life surrounded by worthless scums as friends."

I waited and waited for her answer but nothing came fro her mouth. She didn't answer me with another quick quip or another annoying witty remark.

She just…stared.

**YURI**

I knew I was kind of a bookworm. A nerd, to use Mitsui's lingo. But that was a label I put on myself. To hear someone else call me that was frankly a little insulting. 

_When did he have the gall to insult my tutoring skills? Who does he think he is? _

_Here I was, getting paid to help him, and she was putting me and my friends down?!_

From across the room, I saw some of my co-tutors watching us. I scowled back. Then, without a word, I began putting my pencils and scrap papers into my bag.

" You don't need my help. What you need is to actually open a book and actually try to study and understand them. After all, practice makes perfect right?"

" But--"

 " There's no way you read your homework. The homework you were supposed to do was basic, the fundamentals of logic. You know, the chain rule? It is vital to every single branch of mathematics: algebra, geometry, statistics, and trigonometry. Your answer made no sense at all!"

" You don't --"

" I HAVE A LIFE TOO! And if you applied the chain rule to what just happened today, you would conclude that MY life probably shouldn't include tutoring you."

" Will you just –"

" And you don't have any right to diss my friends. YOU'RE the scum, not them. And how dare you judge me?! You don't even know ANYTHING about me."       

I turned around and stalked out of the carrel. My blood was racing. I'd never walked out on a student TWICE before, not even a difficult one. And I already had my share, believe me. There was just something about Mitsui that set me off. For some reason, I felt personally wounded by his comments. 

A few seconds later, I heard the thud of shoes behind me.

_Now what?!_

**MITSUI**

I was not expecting her to walk out of our class again.  I wasn't even expecting her to lash out at me like that. So, I waited for a few minutes for her to come back and then I'd hear her scream again and lecture me some more.

But she didn't come back. So I followed her. Why? Beats me… I just felt that I had to.

" OI! Wait up."

She just continued on walking, pretending not to hear me just as I assumed.

" Wait, Yuri. Please?"

She stopped when she heard the word 'please'. Because of that, I finally caught up with her.

_HAH! Works everytime… I've got to practice using that word more often._

" What do you want?"

" You caught me okay? I didn't have time to do my homework. There was this basketball practice and --"

" Save your excuses, Mitsui. I really don't care."

" Will you stop cutting me off? Sheesh…so, I didn't do my homework, and during homeroom, I filled in the blanks with…with…"

" Stupid things."

" Yep…stupid things."

" Senseless, moronic, dim-witted, silly, mindless and anything synonymous to those words, things which only YOU are capable of thinking of." 

" Can't you, for even just a second, stop being sarcastic?"

" Oh…didn't you know that sarcasm is just one more service we offer? And by the way, it's free of charge."

_Looks like I'd have a hard time convincing her to forgive me…_

" Look…I'm sorry ok? If…if you stop tutoring me, then I'd fail Math. If I fail Math, then I will be kicked out of the basketball team. Then…then…if I apply the chain rule, if you stop tutoring me, then I'll be kicked out of the team."

" …………………………."

" Hey…say something."

" …………………………."

" Was my logic wrong?"

" …………………………."

" I CAN'T be wrong! The logic of that is if a=b and b=c then a=c, right? Or is it the other way around… but I can't be wrong. I just changed the words in the homework you gave me and then…hey! Why are you smiling like that?!"

_Maybe she already went nuts… or she's making fun of my answer!_

_But I can't find what's wrong with my logic… argh! _

**YURI**

_Just like I said, this guy never ceases to amaze me…_

" Oi! Stop smiling. If something's wrong then just tell me! It's rude to make fun of other's fault right?"

" I'm not making fun of you…I'm just amused."

" What's so amusing? Here I am, setting my pride aside just to ask forgiveness from you and you find that amusing?!"

" It's not my fault. I can't stop myself from feeling strange to see you ACTUALLY thinking."

" What?!"

" Nothing… I was just blabbering.  And don't worry, your logic was right."

" It was?"

" Yep…surprising isn't it?"

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" ………………………………."

" ………………………………."

" …………………………………."

" I'm really sorry. Give me another chance, ok?"

As I looked at him, my heart did an expected flip-flop. He looked so…vulnerable standing there, his eyes big and soulful, his lips slightly parted. And he was wearing these shirt that…

I jumped, startled, as he reached out and touched my sleeve. It actually went shivers through my spine.

_Ugh…weird._

" I won't blow it off again. I promise to be more…patient."

" And more respectful?"

" And more respectful."

" And more punctual?"

" And more punctual."

" And less stupid?"

" And less stup – hey! I was NEVER stupid."

" Hehe…kid-ding. So, you're really going to do those things?"

" I'll try."

" Really?"

" Really."

He nodded emphatically. I stood there, trying to ignore his rather rough hand on my arm. I seriously doubted Mitsui's change of heart. He'd probably goof off every time we met, and I'd be getting paid to do basically nothing- to tutor someone who wasn't even remotely interested in improving his Math skills. 

But as I looked at him, I just couldn't say no. Besides, I find his character…somewhat interesting. And I do admit that I'm having a really fun time when I bicker with him. After all, this is the only time I could actually talk to him.

" All right…but there are ground rules that you've got to follow. It's my way or the highway."

_Hehehe__…I'd been dying to use that line ever since I heard it from this…movie, I think._

I heard other people snickering around us. When I glanced at Mitsui's back, I saw my co-tutors looking at us, trying their best not to laugh out loud.

_Why? What?!  Did I say something wrong?_

" That's the lousiest line I ever heard from you. I don't know why they find that so amusing…"

" Well, I think it's funny. Besides, he laughs last thinks the slowest."

" I'd rather be stupid than laugh at something as lame as that."

" Whatever…so which is it, my way or the highway?"

All of a sudden, his contrite expression turned to one of amusement.

" I told you, Yuri. My feet are killing me. The highway just isn't the option. And besides, I'm not even wearing anything on my feet. What if an accident happened and I accidentally stepped on shards of bottles? Or what if my feet suddenly caught some virus, which will affect my entire body? Do you think I can still play basketball after that? Or what if --"__

 " Shut up."

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that is funny right?"

" It's annoying."

" HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! You're face really looks funny when you're annoyed. HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!"

_I think I should have thought about this first…_

**MITSUI**

_AHHH… "all's well ends well" … or something like that…_

As we were going back to our carrel, I playfully placed my arm around her shoulder.

" So, can I go home now?"

" Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me again?"

" HAH! As if I liked putting my arm around you… you should feel lucky I even touched you! Lots of women would give all their riches just to be with a handsome guy like me."

" Yes, you're handsome, but I will never find your IQ even if I use a flashlight inside that empty brain of yours."

" Thank you. I'm very challenged by your unique point of view. So unique, you're the only one who thought that way."

" Shut up. You know, you should get together with Nayuki sometime. She's better at bickering."

" And what? Be bored to death with her 'Rukawa this' and 'Rukawa that' talk? BAH! Forget it… I would rather bicker with you and attend your lessons."

" Liar."

" You're just flattered."

" Whatever…"

_I think I'm already getting the hang of this…_

_Come to think of it…this could be a start of a good friendship!_

_….ugh! I sounded so cheesy back there….ugh!…._

_And not to mention, it sounded really stupid…_

**CO- TUTORS**

" The more you hate, the more you love…"

_AWWWWWW….isn't that romantic?___

_I would give anything to have Yuri's position…_

_She's one lucky girl to have an adorable student like that guy…_

_AWWWWWWW…._

_I guess I'll just wait and see what's going to happen between those two…_

***********************************************

~_^ MY! MY!

Finally…after hours and hours of typing…I'm finished!

I can't really say anything…well, I got to go. My mom's already screaming like a banshee downstairs, asking me to help her cook. My sister's already moaning cause she wants to use the computer now…really ugly sight.

So, I hope you guys liked it…

And btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!!!!

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^


	8. Mitsui's Dilemma

**TITLE:** B.A.R.F. (School Really Sucks!)  

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: No purpose at all! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…so don't sue me k? ^_^**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing 2x! And I hope you finished dl-ing whatever you're dl-ing that time. 

~ sLL: TY for reviewing! And it's ok if it's short… it's the thought that counts ne? 

~ hisashi loves yelen: TY for reviewing! Glad that it made you laugh…^_^

* I don't know when this happened…GOMEN.

* LAST CHAP RECAP: Yuri and Mitsui fought AGAIN but at the last minute, they patched things up.

CHAPTER 8: Mitsui's Dilemma

**~ The next day: Saturday ~**

**MITSUI**

For the past gazillion hours, I lived and breathed Mathematics and _ugh_! …it's really a horrible experience. I hadn't intended to put so much time on this damn work sheets but I made a promise to Yuri yesterday and as a man, I HAVE to stick to it.

Beside, the death stares Nayuki, her straight-out-of-the-jungle friend, constantly gave me this morning when I thought I could slack off a little bit were pretty unnerving. I bet that's what Yuri did right after our session yesterday: blabber everything to her friends. 

Not to mention that I had to prepare for the upcoming Math test we'll have sometime this week, which loomed over me like a never-ending nightmare. That old hag, Kamaro-sensei, thought it was funny not to tell his students when we'll be taking that freaky exam.

_How I wish I could just strangle him really tight around the neck like this…then everything else would fall into place._

" SAYONARA SENSEI! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-huh?"

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me like I was some kind of a fool. Kamaro-sensei shook his head then resumed talking to the board. Everyone, on the other hand, began whispering with each other.

Well…everyone except Yuri, who was acting the diligent student that she is, and Sara who continued her disrupted 'beauty sleep'.

_I should really do something about this newly acquired talking-to-myself hobby of mine…_

**NAYUKI**

I noticed that everyone was trying hard not to laugh cause sensei will definitely kick us out of the room. Not that we care though… it's just that the canteen's not open yet.

And Yuri, being the kind but boring person that she is, glared at anyone who makes a noise.

_Ooooooooohhh… I can't wait for the bell._

_Mitsui will never hear the end of it… HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

**SARA**

_Why can't these people be more like Yuri-sama?!?!?!_

_Don't they know it's bad to laugh at other's mistake?_

**AKARI **[A/N: Remember him? He's the cocky school pres. and Yuri has a 'mild' crush on him]

Ever since Mitsui became a 'goody-goody boy' and joined that basketball team, he became more and more disgusting. Not that its bad though… his stupid antics never cease to keep everyone awake. That way, the teachers wouldn't get mad at me for not doing my job, which is disciplining my classmates.

_Now I have another story to share at lunch… cool!_

**YURI**

I know what everyone's thinking about me… a BORING and SUPER NERDY girl.

Well, to tell you the truth, the only reason why I'm still silent even though Mitsui just embarrassed himself in front of the whole class is…

… I'm trying to imagine how having a brain and a decent personality can really make you look normal.

Too bad Mitsui doesn't have any of the two.

And I'm not being rude. He's just plain insignificant. 

**~~ After 20 more minutes: RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!! ~~**

**YURI**

_My brain hurts after thinking so much useless stuff…_

" HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!! MITSUI NO BAKA!! HAHAHAHAHAAHA…!"

" URUSAI!"

_Oh God. Why can't you make Nayuki shut up? And please don't let Sara join in this mess…_

" Mistsui-kun's not stupid!"

_Too late._

" Are you sure? After all it takes ONE to know ONE right? HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

" I didn't get that… what did she mean by that Mitsui-kun?"

" ………………………………………….."

" HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!! MITSUI AND SARA NO BAKA!!!!"

" ……………………………………………"

" Stop that! You're hurting MY feelings…and Mitsui-kun's."

" MITSUI NO BAKA! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Mitsui was already clenching his fists but all of a sudden, the irritated expression on his face was changed with a smug look.

" Let her laugh all she wants. I'm not offended by what you say because the things that make sense only offend me."

" NANI?!"

" Wow… that was a totally nice comeback!"

" ……………………………………………"

" You're getting good at witty remarks eh? Have you been getting pointers from Yuri here?"

Nayuki suddenly pulled me and started to inspect me. I just rolled my eyes to express my annoyance about the whole situation.   
  
" Will the two of you just stop this nonsense and leave him alone? It's really giving me a headache."

Nayuki and Sara's jaws dropped while Mitsui sighed and mouthed a thank you. I just shrugged and continued telling them off. The two, on the other hand, just gaped at me. After a few more minutes, I got tired of talking and sensing that they weren't listening anyway, I sighed and decided to just have my lunch alone.

As I was walking out of the room, I heard some footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw Mitsui following me. I suddenly felt conscious and uncomfortable….the same feeling I felt when he touched me yesterday.

" Ei Yuri. Where are you going?"

" Where do normal people like me go during a lunch break?"

" Where did you get the idea that you're normal?"

" Whenever I'm around you?"

" Why can't you just answer my question?"

" Making sense isn't just your area of expertise, is it?"

" What?"

_I live and breathe annoyance whenever he's around me…_

" I'm eating my LUNCH ok? That's why this time is called a LUNCH BREAK cause it's the time for people to eat LUNCH. Not library break or CR break or being-utterly-slow break… it's LUNCH break. Get it?"

" Well, you should have answered that in the first place instead of another question right? Then it would have saved you the trouble of explaining to me."

" Why are you asking me anyway?"

" You're right…how could have I been stupid to think that you actually defended me back there out off the goodness of your heart? Seems like you did that just to get rid of me eh?"

" What do you mean?"

" Because a while ago, I was thinking of inviting you to eat lunch with me to express my gratitude. But, seeing that you already switched on your bitchy-mode, I think I'd rather pass for another century or more." 

" Oh…"

_Oh. _ 

Then he walked off, looking all grumpy and mad, scaring the hell out of student's who were hanging outside the corridor.

_Since when did I become this stupid walking-breathing idiot? _

**MITSUI**

_Stupid Yuri._

**NAYUKI**

_What the hell just happened…. ?!_

Yuri DEFENDED our mortal enemy who really hates our group. But I can accept that cause I know, inside that tough image is a really nice girl. But, what's really bothering me were Mitsui's actions. He INVITED Yuri for lunch. 

Yuri turned him down of course. Surprisingly, that move really made Mitsui mad. What's really weird is that Yuri had always done that to him so what's the big difference now?  

_Can somebody please explain what's going on here?!?!?! _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

[My dear readers, from this point on, everything will be Mitsui's thoughts, ok?]****

**MITSUI**

Sunday. 

My supposed-to-be rest day but here I am, thinking.

I still can't forget what happened yesterday. I don't know why I was so worked up when Yuri turned me down. Well… not actually because I didn't get to ask her but it was already implied by the situation.

_Maybe because you're starting to….like her?_

_EH?? Where did that come from?_

_I don't know… you're heart?_

_Ugh. How sickening… _

_I should just concentrate doing these work sheets…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After my Monday session with Yuri, which was the most pathetic session I ever had since were not still talking with each other, I spent time with the rest of the team, practicing. 

_BONK!_

_SWISH!_

_BONK!_

_BONK!  
BONK!_

Yep… that's right. I could count in my hands the number of shots that went IN. Sheesh… I could practically count them using one hand only.

_THIS is not happening to me…_

_She's ruining the only thing I could be good at and be proud of it!_

_I should patch things up with that girl first thing tomorrow…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday is the day. The day to get everything settled.

 Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to talk to Yuri because she was either busy doing imaginary things like reading a book upside down or writing down something even if her pen's cap is still placed on. Her friends were no help either. 

_I think she's just deliberately ignoring you…_

_Shut up._

_Why are you even trying hard to get her attention anyway?_

_I'm NOT getting her attention. I just want… everything to be normal again. _

Anyway, after our usual practice, I immediately went home and finished a five-page English paper I was working on for almost… a month now. It was actually due last week but I only got to finish now. I'd had all the good intentions to finish it on time but I concentrated too much on Math that I completely forgot it.

If Yuri finds out about this…

_… why am I even thinking what she would think?_

_Oooooooookay. This is really getting out of hand…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday.

Another session with her. You're thinking I cleared everything up right?

Nope. Not today. I didn't get to talk her _again._

Feeling sulky, I brewed myself a big mug of coffee and locked myself up in my room. Not that anyone would notice I locked up anyway… no one's even here.

I was scanning my homework when I recognized some of the things that Yuri had outlined that day. Excited, I began to try answering any number. They didn't look easy, but then again, they didn't feel me with that immense feeling of anxiety I have been going through every time I see numbers and equations.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG!

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG!

I tried ignoring it, thinking it might be one of those bakas, namely Sakuragi or Miyagi. They had been teasing me all day about being a lovesick puppy.

_As if they're not… and I'm not lovesick cause I'm NOT in love._

The phone continued on ringing. Finally, I can't stand it anymore so I decided to just answer it and if it's those two bakas, I'll just yell and tell them to bug off my case.

" Hello?"

" Oi Micchi! What took you so long?"

" What do you want?"

" Nothing."

" Why did you call then?"

" NO reason."

" Get lost."

" NYAHAHAAHAHAHHA! Micchi no --"

I cut him off. He was just rambling meaningless things anyway.

RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG!

RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG!

" What?!"

" You know, normally, people would say 'hello' first."

" Miyagi?"

" NO. Actually, Mitsui sweetie, it's Yuri, the girl of your dreams…"

" ……………………………………………………"

" I just called to say that I'm really a guy whose dying to be in your arms and --"

" GO. TO. HELL."

I was about to put the phone down and continue working on my homework but I heard Miyagi yelping for attention in the other end of the line.

" What do you want?!"

" Nothing."

" What the hell is wrong with you?"

" What the hell is your problem?!"

Right now, everything was starting to get through me. I had been working on the FIRST page of my homework for the past half hour, Yuri still doesn't want to talk to me, her friends always gives me this…look, my teammates had nothing better to do than tease me all day long, and all I'm eating right now are left-overs.

_I hate my life._

" Oi! What's your problem?"

" MY PROBLEM?!"

" …………………………………………………"

" Let me tell YOU my problem ok? MY problem is 'Find the truth values for a and b that would make a b false."

" Huh?"

" Exactly."

I slammed the phone down. Thankfully, Miyagi didn't call back. By the time I turned off my desk lamp five hours later, my eyes were watery and weary while angles, sides, vertices, and equations were deeply engraved on my brain cells.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday.

I found out that practice _does_ make perfect. In Math, Kamaro-sensei sprang one of his infamous surprise quizzes and collected our homeworks.

But I didn't sweat a drop. 

I worked all night to finish that homework that up to now, everything was still fresh in my memory. And while I have not gotten everything correctly in our quiz, it would be at least evident that I tried. When sensei called me to go on the board, I walked up there with confidence.

I answered the problem correctly.

" Ve…very good, Mitsui."

Everyone eyed me with awe in their eyes. Once on my seat, Sara congratulated me and Nayuki kept on asking how in the world I got a score _higher_ than hers. I was about to say that I'm better than her in EVERYTHING when Akari raised his hand. 

" I don't understand. How did he come up with that answer?"

Sensei looked at me. And for the first time, Yuri also looked at me, as if challenging me to prove myself. Here was the true test of my comprehension.

_Did I really my stuff or was I just really copying it from someone else?_

" Well, it's all because of the Law of Simplification. See, if you extract the single statement _r_ from the compound statement…"

**~ Later ~**

This was the best day of my life because for the first time, I _actually _liked Math. I hadn't exited the class with a twisted knot in my stomach. It felt so good to be called in class and know the answer. It was the same feeling I have whenever I get a basket during a game.

_I owe everything to Yuri._

Then I spotted her. She was alone… or she decided to be alone because her friends were being the freaks they usually are. I was about to go after her when Kogure came out of nowhere.

" What's up?"

" I just passed a test. Congratulate me."

" Congratulations then."

" HAH! You should have seen sensei's face… by the way, where's Akagi?"

" He's practicing, as usual."

" Oh…hey. I have to go. I need to talk to Yuri and --"

" No you can't. WE all have to practice NOW. That's why I'm here."

" What?"

" Akagi asked me to get you. We need to practice more than usual."

" BUT--"

" Just talked to her later. You're classmates anyway right?"

Before I could reply, Kogure was already dragging me to the other end of the corridor.

**~ Later again ~**

" YOSH! Good work everybody."

Then, everyone started doing their own thing. As for me, I immediately went home. I was so tired and hungry. As I was about to open our front door, I heard some rustle from behind. When I turned around, it was Tetsuo.

" Oi sportsman."

" Tetsuo? What are you doing here?"

" Just thought I'd stop by. It's been a long time --"

" Don't tell me you're hiding from the cops again…?"

" Let's just say I did something I'm not supposed to do."

" Yare, yare…"

" So, what's new?"

" Nothing. I'm just…busy with some things."

" I can see that. You've been busy since you returned to the basketball team."

Silence followed. I was about to ask him to come in when he spoke.

" Say… would you like to hang around tomorrow?"

" Tomorrow?"

" Yeah. It's sort of… my birthday."

" Oh …right. I forgot."

" That's ok. You've been busy after all. So. are you in?"

I hesitated. I was still feeling all determined, focused, and proud – actually beginning to catch on Math.

_Could I afford to skip a session? And I still haven't made up with Yuri yet… she'll never let me be absent._

_But… birthdays come only once a year…_

" So?"

" Fine. Tomorrow after classes."

" Great. Tomorrow then… ja ne."

I scratched my head as I watched Tetsuo walk away. 

_And here I was thinking of having a good night sleep… damn!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday.

I didn't get to tell her during class hours because the school officials held a meeting for the whole day. So, I decided to just head down BARF Inc. and do the right thing – think of an excuse to get out of our session and leave Yuri a message.

It was the smart thing to do…right?

But, to my surprise, Yuri was standing at the library entrance. She was in the middle of a conversation with an eccentric-looking guy dressed as if somebody just died.

" Yuri, can I talk to you?"

" Uh…sure. By the way, this is Takamoto Kazui. He's a sophomore. He was my student last year."

" Dude! Nice to meet you…"

" Mitsui."

" Hisashi Mitsui?"

" Yeah."

" Wow. I've heard about you and your transition from a being a gangster… cool. How did you do it man?"

" I…don't know."

" Awesome…!"

I nodded, trying not to stare at the small diamond stud that glittered in his nose and not to mention his spiky hair, and the spikes around his wrist, and the three earrings placed on each ear. I was surprised that Yuri had a friend who looked so… alternative. Your typical 'rocker' image… or 'high-on-drugs' image.

Yuri shifted her weight from one leg to the other while balancing a stack of book on her arms.

" So, is there, uh, something you need help with? Not that you still need one anyway…"

" What?"

" You did great yesterday. I was actually proud you're my student. Even I was speechless."

" Um… thanks. You know, it's rare for you to compliment me."

" I know… so you should treasure that."

" Don't worry. I will."

She smiled. She _really _smiled.

_I can't cancel our meeting… I just can't…_

But before I could talk myself out, I suddenly blurted what I'm really supposed to say.

" I can't make our session today."

" What? Why?"

" I'm…I'm getting a cavity filled."

" Ugh. Ouch."

" Ye…yeah. I've been putting it off for a while but my mom says I've got to go. Wanna see?"

I opened my mouth and pointed to some vague area. That wasn't actually a lie. My dentist had been on my case for the longest time; I just never scheduled an appointment.

" Well, don't worry about it. You've got a lot of potential and as far as I can see, you're really improving."

" You don't know half of it. Thanks to you, and to my really great mind of course, there's a slim chance I'm actually going to pass Math with a decent grade."

" Uh-huh. Great mind… right. At first, I had doubts but now… I can't see the reason why you won't pass."

She smiled again. A smile that's meant for me.

_For me._

" So… does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

" Me? Since when did I NOT become mad at you?"

" Um… not bitchy-bickering-galore mad. What I meant was not-in-speaking-terms mad. And besides, in case you haven't noticed it yet, you've been complimenting me for the past few minutes."

" Then you should already know my answer."

I was enjoying every moment of the end of our 'cold war' when the bell rang.

" Well, if I want to pass our next class, I'd better get going. Catch you later Kaz! And Mitsui, good luck with the tooth. I'll ask Nayuki and Sara to pray for your welfare if you want to…"

" Thanks, but no thanks."

With a nod goodbye, Yuri joined the horde of students streaming down the corridor.

" Man… that is one terrific girl."

I turned and saw Kazui looking at Yuri, admiration and respect sparkling in his eyes.

" She's so busy with tutoring and studying and being on the school council but she still takes time to help other people out when they're in trouble. You know, really listen to them. Like in my case. I'm anemic so when I suddenly bumped into her today, which sent her things to topple all over, and asked her what's the easiest way to have color on my cheeks but will not make me look gay, you know what she did? She SLAPPED me. See… my face's all red. Nobody will suspect I'm anemic. Now THAT'S really cool… right man? She totally rocks."

" …………………………………………………………………………"

" Not to mention even though she has this geeky appearance, she has a really great butt."

" …………………………………………………………………………"

His first comment made me pause. I hadn't really looked at Yuri as anything more than a tutor, but these past few days, my feelings said otherwise. Obviously, she has a lot more interests than I gave her credit for. She suddenly seemed this… person I want to know more about.

But I have to admit the example this guy gave was really pathetic. I can't blame Yuri if she slapped him.

Then I reflected on his second comment. He had a point there too.

*****************************************

 ~_^ MY! MY!

Wow. I finally finished it. Hope you liked it… If there are any errors, please alert me ok? I haven't reread the whole thing because I want to finish it immediately.

And if you have time, you can check out my journal at and leave me a message if you do visit it ok?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review. JA! ^_^


	9. Lies and Deception

**TITLE:** B.A.R.F. (School Really Sucks!)  

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: No purpose at all! HURRAY!!! ^O^**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters…so don't sue me k? ^_^**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**~**karen: TY for reviewing.

~tensaispira: At least you got to review ne? Mwehe. GAH! I hate mosquitoes…and red ants. 

~sLL: I also like that pathetic guy…don't know why though. Maybe because I'm also pathetic? Mwehe. I haven't been online lately 'cause our pc had some problems and I was very busy finishing school-related stuff. Anyway, hope to chat with you and everyone soon!

~kuroi-neko-kun: TY for the e-mail! Me really touched…^_^v.

~akuma-tenshi: Nevermind…mwehe. Sus…if I know, the only reason you liked this chap was because you can relate to it 'cause of your very soap opera-ish love life. Ehe. PEACE! ^_^v

~mitchy: Here is my update! Sorry if took so long…^_^

~yasu: Before anything else, I just would like to tell you that I find your name really cute…don't know why. I can't help but smile everytime I see your name…mwehe. Oh…and thanks for wishing me luck.

~karen goddess: Er…thanks.

~hisashi loves yelen: Nice to know I made you smile…or laugh again. ^_^

~blue-blood: OI! Long time no hear eh? TY for the reviews…me really touched.

~kylie: Here's my update…after a very VERY long time. Ehe ^_^v 

* Now on with the story, shall we…

CHAPTER 9: Lies and Deception

_"Have you heard the latest?!?!?!?"_

_"What?"_

_"THE Akari Matsumi and his long-time girlfriend, Kaze Rika, already broke up!"_

_"REALLY?!?!?"___

_"Really."___

_"And want to know why they broke up?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because apparently, Matsumi-sama is just not good enough for her anymore! And that she already has a new prospect!"_

_"Ouch."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"…………………………………"_

_"…………………………………"_

_"Want to help me spread this juicy stuff to everybody?"_

_"SURE!"_

***********************************

**YURI**

_Why the heck is everybody so damn noisy…?_

I just arrived in our classroom and it seems that everyone decided to show up really early because as far as I can see, almost all of my classmates are already inside, making a racket as usual.

I made a bee-line to my seat. As soon as my butt touched my chair, Nayuki appeared in front of me and was wearing a silly grin on her face.

"What?"

"Have you heard the latest???"

Then, she began ranting on and on about Akari's supposed break-up with his 'bitch' girlfriend. And, being a good girl that I am, I didn't pay too much attention on what Nayuki said because frankly, I don't really care who broke up with whom. And besides, I think it's not right to talk about someone's personal life behind their backs.

"Look, I'm not really interested ok?"

"But Yuri, this is your chance! I mean--"

"I'm busy. I still have to review my notes."

Nayuki pouted and was about to lecture me again on how to become more 'socially active' when Sara came in. I take it that she found another victim to pester. And so, the class went on buzzing and buzzing until finally, the topic of their conversations came in…followed by Mitsui.

Mitsui…of all people. The one who's supposedly the new 'eye-candy' of Akari's ex-girlfriend.

_I smell trouble here…_

**MITSUI**

_Something's wrong here…_

As soon as I entered this building, everybody stopped whatever they're doing just to look at me. And as soon as I entered our classroom, everybody froze. Everybody's whispering with each other. Everybody's staring at me. 

_What the hell did I do now?!?!_

"I see you've got some nerve to show your ugly face to me."

I looked for whoever said those things and was not really surprised to see that it was the Oh-So-Mighty-I'm-The-School-President-So-Bow-Down-To-Me guy. After all, he greets me like that everyday so nothing's new.

"Akari…good morning to you too."

"…………………………………………………………"

"By the way, where is that girl who has taken residence around your neck? I don't see her around you today…"

The class gasped. Akari seems to be truly ticked off about my comment. I saw Nayuki slap her forehead, Sara turned pale, and surprisingly, Yuri stopped reading her notes and looked up.

_What?! I was just stating facts here. Sheesh…_

**SENSEI**

When I entered Room 3-3, I felt somewhat chilly…and bewildered. The room was quiet so I thought everybody decided to skip my class today. When I looked the other way, I saw almost all of my students huddled in one corner; Mitsui-san and Matsumi-san were glaring at each in the other side of the room while Shiori-san and Ozuna-san were pulling Ikeda-san out of her chair.

_Weird._

"OKAY! BACK TO YOUR SEATS NOW."

As if woken up from a trance, everybody returned to their seats as quietly as possible and took out their books and notebooks without me begging first.   

_Really weird._

"Err…today, we're not going to use those. Instead, we'll have an activity wherein it can enhance your conversational skills. In this activity, I will give each one of you a set of questions, which you will ask your respective partners to answer. I will also give you the privilege of asking any questions that weren't given in the questionnaire. "

"…………………………………………………………"

"After that, I want you to report in front of the class what you learned about each other. Now, I want all of you to take a partner so that we can start and finish immediately."

And they followed me…no questions asked. Even the noisy pair, Shiori-san and Ozuna-san didn't utter any kind of absurd protest.

_Am…Am I in the wrong room?_

**MITSUI**

_This class is getting creepier every minute…_

I looked around for a partner. As far as I can see, almost everyone has a partner already. Then I saw Yuri looking around as well.

_Looks like I found my – ack!_

_What's that asshole doing here?!_

**AKARI**

I know that juvenile delinquent will ask her. So, as I promised myself, I will take whatever he wants as my revenge. Obviously, he has a 'thing' for Yuri. And besides getting my revenge, this girl's also the reason why this jerk's grades are going up. Might as well take her away from him before he gets even better.

"You still free?"

"Umm…yep."

"So…"

"Okay. We can be partners."

_Take that, Mitsui._

**~ After a few minutes ~**

**YURI**

_AH! Finish at last…_

I glanced at Akari. He was still reading my 'profile' and was just finishing summarizing it up for the report later. I smiled to myself. He seems really nice when he's not around the 'popular' crowd.

"You're dreaming about me?"

I blushed. It appears that I had been staring at him long enough for him to think I already slept with my eyes wide open. 

"O-Of course not! I-I was just trying to read what you're writing."

"And it's written all over my face?"

"Well…yes. Kind of…"

He smiled. I don't know if it's for a good reason though. Then he handed me his paper and took mine.

"Let's read our work to spare us the trouble of staring at each other's faces, ok?"

"Su-sure. Whatever you say."

_Good job in making yourself look like a complete idiot Yuri!_

**AKARI**

_She's a bad liar…but in a funny way._

I began reading her work. As expected from a certified writer like her, she did a fine job in describing me. I looked at her and saw different expressions registering on her face. After a few more minutes, she looked at me incredulously.

"So? What do you think of my work?"

"I don't know but I suddenly had the urge to hire you as the author of my biography."

"Really?"

"Well…yeah. You got most of my descriptions correctly, except the part where you called me 'grade-conscious', a 'typical nerd', has friends who just escaped from the mental hospital, has a jerk for a lover, and your 'average high school girl'."

"Sorry…couldn't resist writing those. After all, that personality is what you show to the public."  

She gaped at me and then rolled her eyes. She was muttering under her breath something like 'I shouldn't have expected better than this'. I couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?"

"That's only a joke ok? I wrote that just to irritate you. Here…this is what I'm going to say later."

She stared at me for a few seconds. I just shrugged. She grabbed the paper and was muttering something again. Too bad I can't hear it.

**YURI**

_Trust Akari to do all the dirty tricks. And here I was thinking that he's nice!_

I began reading his work. After a few minutes, I found myself smiling. It feels good to be described in a good way, especially by the most popular guy in school. I'm actually beginning to think that I'm falling for him again. I looked at Akari and saw that he was staring at someone. I turned around and saw the object of his glares: Mitsui.

_I wonder what he's thinking right now…_

**~ Fast Forward: Lunch Break ~**

**SARA**

Yuri-sama and Nayuki's still in our classroom. Akari called an emergency meeting for all the officers so I had no choice but to go ahead.

I was busy waiting for the two when Mitsui-kun approached me. He asked me if he could share the table with me first since his friends are still nowhere to be found. I know that Yuri-sama wouldn't mind sharing a table with him and Nayuki…well, I don't really care what she thinks.

"So, where's Yuri?"

"She's still upstairs with the other class officers. Nayuki's there too."

"Oh…"

I could see disappointment sparkling in his eyes. I was really intrigued on this interesting display of emotion. I was just about to ask him when I heard someone call his name.

**MITSUI**

_Who the hell's screeching my name?_

"Mitsui-kun…I think you should leave now for your own safety."

"What?"

"It's Kaze Ri- gah! Too late. She's already coming. Kami-sama…please don't let her see me…don't let her see me…"

I turned around and saw a girl approaching our table. I suddenly recognized her as the girl who always clings around Akari.

"Mitsui-kun! Good to see you here. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"……………………………………………………"

"I thought you're with that ugly nerd Ikeda. I pity you for hanging around with her you know."

"……………………………………………………"

"AH…I see you're with Ozuna-san. Hmmm…I didn't know you were that desperate."

"……………………………………………………"

"Don't worry. I'm free now so you don't have to waste your time on people as pathetic as those two."

_Geez__…this girl sure has a vicious tongue and nasty vocabulary._

I was just about to answer back when a shoe came flying towards the face of the girl standing in front if me.

**NAYUKI**

_Why this lousy piece of bimbotic bimbo…_

"Oi! If you want to flirt with scar-face over here, do it in a place where they accept scums like you ok?"

"……………………………………………………"

"And who gave you the right to diss my friends like that?!"

"……………………………………………………"

"I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO DO THAT BAKA!"

Rika stopped rubbing her face. She looked at me with disdain and then, threw back my shoe.

"Well, fancy meeting you here Shiori-san. I didn't know Shohoku accepts tomboy pigs like you."

_This creature's really beyond my contempt right now…_

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Duh. I said I didn't know-"

"Err…sorry. I don't think I can make conversations with a retard like you. And besides that fact, I didn't know you're capable of thinking. That really surprised me…"

Her face flushed with anger. Mitsui raised an eyebrow. I heard Sara stifle a laugh and Yuri was elbowing me to stop already.

_That should teach her not to mess with my crowd._

**AKARI**

I don't know if I should feel bad or happy for Rika. Bad, because she's still my ex-girlfriend and Nayuki just annoyed the hell out of her. Happy, because that's just how she broke up with me: mocking me by saying into my face how useless I am now to her and her reputation. 

**RIKA**

_I've never been so humiliated like this in front of other people!_

I looked at Nayuki's triumphant grin, which made me angrier and disgusted at her. And then, I noticed two other people standing behind her. I craned my neck and saw that it was Yuri and…

_AKARI?!?!___

_MY EX-BOYFRIEND AKARI?!?!_

"AKARI! Why are you with these losers?!"

"Uh…I was just…just-"

"This is just the reason why we broke up! You can be so annoyingly stupid sometimes."

_I can't take this anymore…_

"Mitsui-kun, I'll just talk to you later after basketball practice ok?"

"But-"

"See you there, handsome."

Mitsui gaped at me. Nayuki and Sara were making puking sounds in the background.  I glared at them. I stole a glance at Akari. He was scowling at me…just as I want him to be. I looked at Yuri, my only rival for Mitsui-kun's love and attention. 

"Oi Yuri! Don't get in our way or you're going to regret you ever existed. Mitsui-kun's mine…got that?"

Mitsui looked at her with questioning eyes. She just shrugged. Nayuki was struggling to get away from the grip of Sara. Akari gave me a knowing look. 

_This will be an easy battle to win…trust me._

**YURI & MITSUI**

_That was really an abnormal behavior…_

**NAYUKI**

_I'm definitely going to beat the living daylights out of that girl!_

**SARA**

_Ugh. Nayuki's too hard to control when in berserk mode…_

**AKARI**

_Don't get on your way eh? Let's see about that…_

**~ Fast Forward: Dismissal ~**

**YURI**

As I was packing my things, I suddenly remembered to remind Mitsui to do his worksheets and to hand me his homework for last meeting. I looked around the room and unfortunately, I found out that he already left for basketball practice.

Grudgingly, I trek my way to the gym. Of course, I didn't inform Nayuki and Sara because they'll just make a big deal out of this.

All of a sudden, I sensed that someone was following me. I remembered Rika and her overwhelming threat this afternoon. Naturally, I walked faster. The gym was already in sight when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

**AKARI**

_Sheesh__…what a scaredy-cat! _

"OI! It's just me."

Yuri turned around and I could see that she was pale all over and was gasping for breath.

"Maaaaaan…you scared me! And why are you following me anyway? It's not my turn to throw trash right?"

"No. But I have something to tell you… a proposal, to be more exact."

_That sure got her attention…_

"A…proposal? About what?"

"About us."

"Us? Err…ok. But I'll have to talk to Mitsui first. Don't worry. I'll-"

"There's no more time. I need to tell you NOW."

I looked around the place to see if anyone followed me. She looked around as well. I looked at her seriously. She stared back at me.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

**YURI**

"Oh."

_How nice of him…_

_He wants me to be his girlfriend…_

_Wants ME to be his GIRLFRIEND…_

_To be HIS girl…___

_THE HELL?!?!?!?!_

"Wh-what did you just say?"

"Didn't you understand it?"

"Well, I perfectly understand everything- except what you're saying. Tell me, are you possessed by a retarded ghost right now? Cause you really seem like it."

Akari just smiled. HE JUST SMILED!

"Oi! Care to tell me why the hell are you smiling for? Because as far as I can see, this day is turning to be the weirdest day of my life! First, you're talking to me. Second, your ex hates my guts for unknown reasons. Third-"

"Okay, okay. I'll explain it to you… just shut up for a minute." 

_He's asking ME to shut up when he's the reason I'm ranting non-stop here?!_

_GAH! His ego's really something…_

**AKARI**

_Well, here goes nothing…_

"I want to show Rika the disadvantages of breaking up with a great guy like me. I want you to pretend that you're deeply in-love with me and I'll act the same way too."

Yuri raised an eyebrow, as if doubting my reasons. Of course, I didn't tell her my other reasons like making sure Mitsui stays where he is right now or to show people that I can move on easily or-

"What's in it for me?"

**YURI**

_Of course! I'm not stupid enough to just say 'yes' you know…_

Akari seemed to be taken aback by my question because he's looking everywhere but me.

"Well, you'll gain popularity points…"

_I don't need those. I'm already popular enough._

"…and…and I can share with you my position as president of the school."

_Now THAT'S interesting enough…_

"What kind of…sharing?"

"Well…I can ask for your opinions when deciding on some things. And you can propose as many projects as you can. Plus, you can even add it to your resume for college applications."

"Really? I can do all those things?"

"Really…and a whole lot more."

I looked at him. Then I noticed that people were beginning to go out of the gym and one of them is Mitsui. Then I saw Rika come out of nowhere and hanged around him like a monkey. He blushed of course and his teammates were teasing him non-stop.

"Why me?"

I glanced at Akari and saw that he's also looking at the racket his ex-girlfriend was doing. I saw pain and hatred dancing in his eyes.

"Because I know I can trust you."

"…………………………………………………………"

"Plus the fact that Rika is jealous of you because you have this 'bond' with Mitsui is a big help."

I thought about it some more. It would be a good way of getting revenge to what that girl did to my friends this afternoon…plus I can spend more time with Akari. Then a question dawned upon me. I don't know why but I just felt the urge to ask him this particular one.

"Will we…will we hurt Mitsui?"

"……………………………………………………"

"Because…because you know he's my student and it will affect our working relationship if I'm going to cause him pain or something. And if that will ever happen, I'm sure my conscience wouldn't leave me alone."

Akari looked at me and gave me an amused smile. He shook his head as a sign of disagreeing on what I just said. Seeing this, I finally decided.

"Ok. You can count me in."

**AKARI**

_Kami-sama__…_

_Forgive me for lying…_

_I promise to try ending this 'show' without hurting anyone…except Mitsui._

****************************************************************

~_^ MY! MY!

Ehe. After a long hiatus, I'm finally back. Was it 4 months since I last uploaded?! Wow… I bet the readers had already forgotten that this story ever existed. Well, blame it on this incurable disease of the world of literature…writer's block.

Yeah.  

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! Ja. ^_^v

* P.S. I love Lei of Meteor Garden. ^_^


End file.
